


The Awakening

by dontrunintofire



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Prophecy, post-frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrunintofire/pseuds/dontrunintofire
Summary: Three years after she saves the Northuldra and her sister, Queen Anna of Arendelle has some wonderful news. Everyone is busy preparing for the new prince or princess, no one notices the strange man that’s been spying on them for the past year. And now that Arendelle’s sworn enemy has a new powerful ally, Elsa finds herself embarking on a quest to ensure the safety of her sister. And when an ancient prophecy causes an Awakening, Elsa wonders if even she is powerful enough to save her family.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	1. The First News

The setting sun shone through the stained glass windows of the church. Kristoff stood at the front, the priest slightly behind him. The chapel was full, and all eyes were on him, but he wasn’t looking at them. He kept his eyes trained on the giant double doors opposite to him. He tried not to be fidgety. Elsa had forced him to undergo all of the royal training before this day, and Kristoff was going to do his best not to screw it up. 

The doors flung open, All heads snapped to the back of the room and rose to attention as two beautiful young women entered. One was dressed in simple green and black, with a purple cape and her blond hair pinned behind her. Elsa preferred it be down, but today she wanted hair that resembled her sister’s. Anna was beside her, arm in arm. She too wore her hair up, but it was fiery red that matched the freckles that dotted her face. She wore a beautiful white dress that dragged behind her. It was her mother’s, and Anna was more than proud to wear it. Kristoff looked at her longingly, and Anna smiled back.

The sisters arrived at the altar, and Elsa gave Anna away to Kristoff, then took her place to the side, the wedding rings in her hand for later. The couple faced each other, pure love in their eyes, and the priest began.

With the priest speaking, and the audience listening intently, and Elsa crying icy tears off to the side, no one noticed the hooded man in the back, who quietly slipped through the double doors unnoticed, and out into the castle.

___________

A prince stood out on the balcony in the dead of night, overlooking the waves crashing on the beach as the hooded man approached him.

“Your Highness.” The man said. “You said return if I had any news.”

“Well?” The prince asked impatiently. 

“The Queen of Arendelle has been married.” The man said. 

The prince grunted. “So that impulsive child finally settled down.” He said, almost to himself. “So tell me, who was it this time. A prince? A duke?” 

“No, your highness.” The hooded man said. “In fact, it’s a little strange. The Queen has married an ice harvester.” 

The Prince rolled his eyes. “Of course. I should have known.” He pondered in silence for awhile. 

“What are my orders, your highness?” The hooded man asked, breaking the silence. 

“Leave me.” The prince said. “Go and wait.” He needed some time to think alone. 

The prince would not be foolish this time. He would not lead an invasion unless he had every kink worked out. That was where his spy came in handy. The spy spent many months in Arendelle, keeping watch. He had only returned when he had important news to share. Like the time Arendelle was attacked by magical forces. Or when Anna was crowned Queen of Arendelle. What the prince found most intriguing was Elsa’s resignation as Queen, and that was when he began his plan. And if his months worth of studying and reading were accurate, it wouldn’t be long before he would have everything he needed. 

Prince Hans turned from the balcony and began to plan.


	2. The Second News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title slightly. But to me, things always feel more powerful with a ‘the’ at the beginning. Hope you enjoy this next chapter

Anna delicately braided her hair in the bathroom as Kristoff was getting in bed. She knotted the ends of her hair with a hairband and turned into the bedroom.

“Another successful day, Your Majesty.” Kristoff said with playful mocking. 

Anna snickered. “Why, thank you, good and faithful husband.” She returned the playfulness.

Kristoff smiled. “I think we made good progress on those dignitaries. You really know how to handle people.” 

Anna got in bed with Kristoff and covered herself up. “Thanks. At first I wasn’t sure if I could handle being Queen as well as Elsa could, but now I guess I’m not so worried.”

“I knew you could do it.” Kristoff said.

Anna looked at him, the love in her husband’s eyes still fresh from when they married one year ago. Their love for each other hadn’t faded one inch since they said their vows at the altar.

“Now go to sleep.” Anna said. “I have a surprise tomorrow.”

“Wait, what is it?” Kristoff asked.

“Do you not understand what tomorrow means?” Anna teased, turning away from him. “Now hush.”

“But I can’t sleep if I know there’s a surprise.”

Anna didn’t answer him, she kept her eyes closed with a smile on her face, snuggling her pillow.

“Come on, Anna.” Kristoff pleaded. 

“Goodnight, Kristoff.” Anna said drowsily. 

Kristoff sighed, then kissed his slumbering wife on the cheek. “Goodnight, Anna.”

He turned the oil lamp off and lied down for the night, puzzlingly on what Anna’s surprise might be. Anna smirked slightly. Kristoff shifted uncomfortably and Anna waited for him to get settled. Then, once she knew he was asleep, she pressed her hand against her stomach and whispered “Goodnight, little one.”

________

Elsa hopped off of the Nokk and entered the gates, making her way into the castle. Anna had invited her for dinner and game night and also for some exciting news. But when she arrived at the doors, it was Kristoff who burst through them like Anna usually did.

Elsa tried to hide her confusion towards her brother-in-law, but before she could ask any questions, Kristoff pulled her into a big hug.

“Kristoff? Kristoff!” She tried to say as she was smothered. Elsa wasn’t big on affection, especially with her brother-in-law, who liked to sandwich her until she couldn’t breath. Kristoff finally released, but still kept his hands on her arms while he was panting. Elsa noticed tears in his eyes, but also his big toothy grin. “Kristoff, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Elsa!” Elsa looked over Kristoff’s shoulder to see her sister approaching them. Anna gave Elsa a quick side hug and Elsa turned to face the husband and wife.

“Ok, so what’s the news?” She asked with return excitement. “It’s clearly something exciting.”

“Can I tell her? No, no! You tell her! I’ll tell it wrong.” Kristoff said with exhaustion, like he had just ran a mile.

“Kristoff, breath.” Anna said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Her husband relaxed slightly. “Kristoff’s still excited.” Anna explained. “I just broke the news to him a few hours ago.”

“The news being...” Elsa urged, her stomach tightening.

“Well...” Anna began, drawing out for suspense. “I know we’ve been talking about this for awhile, and I went to to the doctor yesterday, and he said it was safe to tell. So Elsa, get ready, because—“

“Anna’s pregnant!” 

The voice came from behind. All three whipped there heads around to see Olaf trotting towards them on his little feet.

“Olaf!” Anna exclaimed. 

The snowman stopped in his tracks. “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you trying to build up for suspense?”

But Anna had no time to reply, because Elsa had already scooped her up into a big bear hug, a little to bold for Elsa normally, but this time she didn’t care.

“Oh, Anna!” She practically screamed. “I’m so happy for you. Both of you!” She hugged Kristoff around the neck with her free arm.

Elsa moved away from Kristoff and Anna and moved her wild hair out of her face. “Congratulations! When did you find out?”

“A few weeks ago.” Anna said.

“She didn’t even tell me.” Kristoff added.

“Well I wasn’t sure. I wanted it to be official.”

“Oh it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna be an aunt!” Elsa squealed, wanting to go back in for another hug but resisting the urge.

“And I’m going to be an uncle!” Olaf added.

Elsa smiled at Olaf, trying to hide laughter.

“Of course.” Anna assured Olaf.

Sven grunted, Anna not even realizing he was there. She petted the reindeer as his head and antlers went under her arm. “You too, Sven.” She said. Then looked at the entire party. “Well, come on. I’m starving.”

So the five—now six—retreated into the castle where the meal was being prepared. Anna slightly looked over her shoulder to make sure Olaf was following. She paused, waiting for him to catch up when she saw something. The hooded man was staring at them, maybe she was being paranoid, but she thought she had seen him before. The man walked away and turned a corner. She shook it off and followed the rest into the palace.

Elsa sat at the head of the table, Anna and Olaf on either side of her, and Kristoff beside Anna. Sven was beside Kristoff, but with the incapability of sitting since he was a reindeer. Anna loved these dinners. Because she was Queen, it was rare that she got to have a casual dinner with her family, without a crown or fancy dress. Without having to live up to royal expectations. (In fact, learning how to eat properly was the hardest thing Anna had to do.) It was just her sister, her husband, a reindeer, and a snowman. None of them would have it any other way.

“So,” Elsa began in between bites. “How are things here. No political problems, I hope.”

“Nope.” Anna said. “In fact, we’ve had some French visitors lately.”

“Yeah.” Kristoff continued. “Some dignitaries hoping to establish trade across the kingdoms. I think it will be good for us, since we lost Weselton.”

“Look at you, being all political.” Elsa teased. Kristoff smiled humbly.

“So it looks like things are fine here.” Elsa concluded. “Glad to know my little sister has things taken care of.”

“Well, I learned from the best.” Anna said. “And what about you. Getting along with the Nothuldra?”

Elsa smiled. “Things are great. Honeymaren and Yelena send there regards. And I think Ryder misses Sven.”

“More than he missed anyone else, I bet.” Kristoff joked.

“We should go see them sometime.” Anna suggested. “You’re always coming over hear, it might be nice for a change.”

“Yeah, because there’s a lot more room here.” Elsa pointed out. “But I’m sure we can set it up. You’re going to be pretty busy, I imagine. What are you thinking of naming the baby?”

“Naming?” Kristoff repeated. “I just found out. We’re not there yet.”

But Anna was deep in thought. “Well, lets see. If it were a boy, I’m thinking...”

“Olaf!” Olaf shouted, piping up from his chair.

Everyone laughed. “But then we wouldn’t be able to tell a difference between you and the baby.” Anna pointed out. 

“I guess that’s true.” Olaf said, thinking it over.

“Maybe it is too soon.” Elsa stated. “It might be easier when you know the gender.”

“True.” Anna agreed, scraping her plate clean with her fork.

Olaf stood from his chair and waddled over to Elsa. “So, are we ready to start our game night?” He asked with enthusiasm. Olaf was done before anyone else because he hadn’t eaten anything in the first place.

“But I’m still starving.” Anna said, gulping down her water. 

“After four courses?” Elsa awed.

“Maybe we can have some snacks while we play.” Kristoff motioned for the waiter. 

“Right away, sir.” The waiter said, disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Come on, lets go!” Olaf said, dragging Elsa out of the dining hall.

“Okay, okay.” Elsa said, then turned to Anna. “The snowman wins.” She said.

Kristoff followed Elsa out, his arm around his wife, but Anna froze. She turned her head, swearing she just saw something zoom past the window.

“What’s wrong?” Kristoff asked her.

Anna looked a little longer, but saw no trace that anything was there. “Nothing.” She eventually said, a followed Kristoff out.

There was a man darting across the window. He had almost been exposed, and Prince Hans would not be pleased. He sat against the palace wall and put his hood down, hidden by all the bushes and shrubs. A black crow with one yellow eye stood there waiting for him, perched on a thorny branch. The man pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a short note with his shaking hands. He tied it to the foot of the crow and nodded at it. The crow took off.

It flew over the seas and across many borders, destined for south. When it arrived at the Southern Isles Prince Hans was waiting there like last time. It perched on the balcony and Hans untied the note from the birds leg, a grim smirk on his face. He tapped the bird’s left wing twice, and it flew off. 

Hans unrolled the tiny scroll, hopeful that the news his spy brought him was helpful to him. That was why he was pleased when he read the single two sentences on the paper:

The awakening has begun.   
More information to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your predictions. I always welcome insight. I know the rough draft of this story but I’m still working out a few kinks. Who knows, maybe your inference will be taken into consideration.


	3. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character😁

Anna was sitting in the portrait hall when Ophelia approached her. She saw the Queen humbly sitting on the bench, with her green dress and the crown resting on her head. Ophelia was underdressed, as usual. She wore leather pants with a purple blouse and boots up to her knees. Not to mention bright purple lipstick and her hair pulled back into a two-braid ponytail. Anna was nevertheless happy to see her.

Ophelia cleared her throat. "Your Majesty, you called for me."

Anna smiled and ran for her. "Ophelia!" She exclaimed, embracing her. 

It was at that moment Ophelia knew she could drop the formality. Because she wasn't just Arendelle's military general, she was also a friend.

"How was your journey to the Western Reaches?" Anna inquired.

"Muddy." Ophelia said flatly. "I tracked some dirt in here on accident. The maids were behind me cleaning it up."

Anna giggled. "Not the first time mud was tracked in here. I remember when Elsa and I were little we would play outside in the rain and bring some in on our boots. It drove the servants crazy."

"I better sleep with one eye open then." Ophelia joked. "I heard from General Mattias the great news. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Anna replied. "Do sit down. We have much to talk about."

Ophelia obeyed her Queen and sat beside her on the bench. "What did you call me for?"

"Mostly to see how your journey was." Anna started. "And to ask you a question. Do you recall seeing a hooded man around the kingdom this past year?"

Ophelia wrinkled her brow. "Not specifically. I wouldn't say hoods are too uncommon, though. Some people just like to be secretive. Why? Did he look suspicious."

Anna pondered on the question. "I'm not sure. I never saw his face."

"Then how do you know it was a man?"

"Just the way he moves." Anna explained. "He's extremely muscular and clomps his feet when he walks."

Ophelia noted all of this as Anna continued.

"I first noticed him yesterday afternoon. When I announced my pregnancy to Elsa. But I swore I saw him at our wedding a year back. And at dinner just the other night, a black figure zoomed past the window."

Ophelia frowned. "That is suspicious. You only see him during two big milestones in your life. Have you told Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head. "No. He'll just think I'm being paranoid."

"I'll look into it." Ophelia promised. "But you need to rest. Stress is not good for the baby."

"I know." Anna said, as Ophelia turned to walk away. 

"And, Ophelia." Anna called. Her friend turned back. "Thanks." Anna said. 

Ophelia smiled and nodded before exiting the hall.

________

"But does she not seem weird to you lately?" Kristoff asked as he walked Elsa over to the frozen sea, Sven in tow. "You know her better than anyone."

"Me?" Elsa asked, putting her hand on her chest. "You're with her a lot more often now." 

"Yeah, but sometimes I don't understand her. She's a little eccentric at times." Kristoff explained.

"That's Anna for you." Elsa said. "And you have to take into consideration that she is pregnant. In fact, I should wish you luck. Dealing with a pregnant wife is tough."

"Yeah, like you would know." Kristoff said sarcastically. 

"I remember being three years old and watching my mother be moody and irritable to my father. Anna was a tough baby in the womb." Elsa stated.

"Yeah." Kristoff slightly agreed. "But Anna always comes to see you off, and now I'm the one doing it, it's kinda strange."

Elsa hoped on the Nokk, the icy horse shaking its mane as she petted it. "Anna told me she was gonna speak to Ophelia and then get some rest. I don't blame her. Besides, I'm going to see her in a week anyway."

"You're place this time, right?" 

"You got it." Elsa said, riding off. "See you there!"

"Say hi to Ryder for me!" Kristoff called, and Elsa held her thumbs up in the air.

"You know, your relationship with Elsa is one of life's puzzling questions." Olaf said.

Kristoff jumped. "Woah Olaf! Where did you come from?"

"Oh, here and there." The snowman said. "I follow you around a lot."

Sven nudged Olaf, and he climbed up on his antlers as he continued to speak. "You know, because of the stereotypes about in-laws hating each other."

"That's a stereotype?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf didn't answer.

"I don't know." Kristoff said. "When I first met Elsa she looked like she was gonna kill me."

"Well the two of you didn't meet in friendly circumstances." Olaf pointed out.

Kristoff thought back on that day when he rushed into Elsa's ice palace to save Anna after Elsa had accidentally struck her with an ice blast. Elsa wasn't exactly pleased to see her sister with another man after that fiasco with Hans.

"She's like my sister now." Kristoff said. "Bosses me around, constantly corrects my posture..."

"Yeah, I've noticed you've got horrible posture." Olaf said. "I'm sure that guy in the cloak notices too."

Kristoff paused. "What guy?"

"The guy that's been spying on us. He's behind us right now."

Kristoff whipped around to see the man of Olaf's description dart into an alleyway. Kristoff called after him, but the man kept running.

Kristoff, wasted no time. He hopped onto his reindeer and followed the man down that alley, Olaf being dragged along the way.

"Do you see him?" Kristoff asked Olaf as Sven zoomed down the alley. 

"Over there!" Olaf yelled, and Sven turned the way Olaf was pointing. 

The hooded figure kept turning corners, and Sven was getting dizzy, but Kristoff had been down this alley before, and he knew the man was about to hit a dead end. Kristoff turned the last corner, expecting to catch him, but to his shock, the man had vanished.

Kristoff hopped off Sven walking toward the three walls. They weren't that far behind him. There was no way the man could escape. He inspected every inch of the alley, looking for a passageway, or sewer drain.

But all he found were three walls, and a torn off piece of ratted black cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I changed my name as well. I just had a cute idea and decided to try it. What do you think the name of the hooded man is? (Asking because I have no idea myself and would love some input)


	4. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Long exposition. This chapter gets the story rolling though. I’m super excited to see where this story goes.

"An Aunt?!" Honeymaren exclaimed. She was sitting with Elsa beside the campfire in the late afternoon.  
"An actual Aunt?" 

"Yeah." Elsa said humbly. "As of a few weeks ago. Anna waited to tell me until yesterday."

"I'm so excited for you!" Honeymaren said, hugging Elsa's neck. "Tell Anna I send my congratulations."

"You can tell her yourself." Elsa said. "I've invited her and Kristoff over next week."

"That's wonderful." Honey told her. "I can't wait to see them."

"Would you two lovebirds get over here and help out?" Ryder called from behind him. The two girls stood from the log there were sitting on and walked over to Ryder, who was lumbering firewood.

"Y'know, you could ask nicely." Honeymaren suggested.

"Or I could throw you into the fire instead." Ryder teased.

Honey rolled her eyes and took some burden off of her brother. 

"I'll get some more from the woods." Elsa offered. "We're gonna need more than that if we're gonna keep it going all night.

Elsa disappeared into the forest. She ducked under a low branch, occasionally having to remove her dress from a twig or thorn. She was only a few steps in when she felt something hot on her shoulder.

Any other person beside Elsa would freak out if something burned their shoulder, but this happened a lot more often then not, and Elsa had her internal cold blood to keep her cool. Elsa was almost never burned.

"Bruni!" Elsa said, holding her hand up to her shoulder so the fire salamander could crawl into her palm. The fire on Bruni's back was instantly extinguished as he snuggled up in Elsa's hand. Elsa smiled at the lizard, and produced little snowflakes from her fingertips for Bruni to snack on.

"What am I saying?" Elsa asked Bruni. "You alone could keep the Northuldra warm forever."

But Bruni was already snoring as he snoozed in Elsa's palm. Elsa gave off a small smile and returned Bruni to her shoulder to continue her trek.

Elsa found a fallen tree that looked like it was thrown over by an Earth Giant. Many branches were already picked off of the middle stem which suggested Ryder had been here. Elsa bent down over the tree and got to work.

Three years ago, Elsa would never dream of getting her hands dirty, but things had changed long since then. Elsa remembered wearing gloves over her hands, concealing her power. Elsa had grown though. Now she was unafraid of using her magic. In fact, it became very useful when she froze the part of the branch connected to the stem to snap it off easier. 

A breeze flew past her, blowing her hair in her face. Bruni pipped up and crawled down her arm, a frown on his face directed towards the thing that disturbed his sleep. 

"It's okay, Bruni." Elsa said reassuringly. "It's just Gale." 

The leaves blew past her once more, but it didn't faze Elsa, mostly because of her incapability to feel cold. Gale dropped a small piece of paper in her hands.

"From Anna?" Elsa asked, but Gale moved his leaves in a way of shaking his head.

Elsa unfolded the crumpled paper, confusion written on her face, but worry hadn't appeared to her until she read the two sentences on the paper.

"Come on, Bruni." Elsa said, standing up. "Let's go back to the camp."

_________

“It doesn’t add up.” Anna said a day later, snuggled beside Kristoff by the campfire. “Who would send a message like that?”

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Yelena, Honeymaren, and Ryder had just finished dinner. Elsa had waisted no time in telling Anna about the mysterious letter Gale had brought her, and with Anna and Kristoff’s story about the hooded man—after they had gotten on the same page with each other—they all made an executive decision to meet earlier than they planned.

“I don’t know.” Elsa replied. “But it must’ve been something important or Gale wouldn’t have brought it to me.” She recited the words in her head. “The Awakening? What could that mean?”

“Maybe it has something to do with your mysterious figure.” Yelena suggested.

“Maybe.” Anna said. “He’s been spying on us for at least a year.”

Ryder jumped up suddenly. “A year! And you just now noticed.”

“Not true.” Anna said. “I just wasn’t sure until Kristoff said something about it too.”

“You still could have told someone.” Elsa said. “We could have caught him a long time ago.”

“And now that he’s been made we may have lost our chance.” Kristoff added.

“I’m sorry.” Anna said, slightly shivering.

Yelena noticed Anna. “Your Majesty, are you alright?”

Anna looked up. “I’m fine. Just a little cold.”

Kristoff pulled her closer. “It’s August.” He stated.

“I think we have some blankets in the tent.” Yelena said, standing up. “Ryder, be a dear and help me.”

“If only Gale could speak.” Olaf said, fidgeting with Gale’s playful leaves. “Then he could tell us where the letter came from.”

Then Honeymaren suddenly stood. “Speak! That’s it. I’ll be right back.” Then she left.

Elsa stroked her chin. “Maybe if I return to Ahtohallan...”

“No.” Anna said immediately. “Last time you went there, bad things happened.”

“But this time under different circumstances...”

“Anna’s right.” Kristoff said. “There’s got to be a safer way to solve this.”

“Ahtohallan may not be necessary.” Honeymaren said, returning with a scroll in her hand. “We keep these ancient scrolls in a chest somewhere secret. They tell of prophecies and ancient spells. I found one about letting the elements speak to you.”

“Well, how do you do it?” Elsa asked.

“The spell would only be temporary, but if you follow these instructions, it should give you a good few minutes.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Kristoff asked, jumping up. “Lets perform the spell.”

“It’s not that easy.” Honeymaren explained, extinguishing Kristoff’s fire. “Only one can perform the spell at a time, and you have to gain permission from the spirit beforehand.”

Gale twirled around Elsa and then again around Honeymaren. 

Elsa smiled. “I think that’s a sign he’s on the same page as us.”

Honeymaren agreed. “Looks like all that’s left is location.”

“Location?” Anna inquired.

“The spell must be cast in a place important to the receiver. A place in where they’ve felt the most confident and powerful.”

“That’s vague.” Kristoff said flatly.

“Not exactly.” Elsa said, almost to herself. “I know the perfect place.”

“Great then.” Anna exclaimed. “Then we should go there.”

Elsa walked over to Anna. “No, I should go there. You’re carrying a child, while also ruling a kingdom.”

“But—“ 

“No buts.” Elsa interrupted. “You heard what Honey said, only one can perform the spell. I can do it, and I know exactly where to go.”

Anna shut her mouth quickly, with no other argument coming to her mind.

“It’s a tough spell.” Honey said, coming over to them. “Yelena has trouble with it, and she’s probably the oldest in the tribe.”

“I heard that.” Yelena said, returning to the campfire with Ryder and a quilt for Anna. “And I think it’s a wonderful idea. I’m very impressed with you, Honeymaren.”

Honey smiled humbly. 

“I can do it.” Elsa decided. “I don’t care how long it takes to learn it. Until we know more we can have General Mattias and Ophelia investigate the hooded man.”

“Then it’s settled.” Yelena said. “The Queen and Consort should stay here for the night and then we will escort them home with extra protection.”

“Thank you, Yelena.” Anna said, snuggling in her blanket as the fire died down.

Elsa turned away, Gale still spinning around her waist and then wrists. Elsa wondered what its voice would sound like. Would it be feminine or masculine. Would it be light and playful like its personality, or booming and demanding like she imagined so many other spirits. Elsa would soon find out. After all, it couldn’t take that long.


	5. Elsa’s Ascent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small recap of the last line in the previous chapter:
> 
> “After all, it couldn’t take that long.”

It took three months.

It was late fall when Elsa was finally ready. As the wind picked up and the air grew colder, Anna grew colder. Anna had always had a problem with being cold, ever since her heart was frozen and then re-thawed, but it just got worse with her pregnancy as she started to show. Elsa thought about staying. She thought about not leaving Anna until she was sure she would be alright, but something told her she had to get to the bottom of this before the baby was born.

Ophelia burst through the doors where General Mattias was sitting in the royal study.

"I've taken the piece of fabric to some of Arendelle's top scientists, like you suggested." She told her partner. "They broke down every atom of the cloak and found this." She placed a vile on the table with tiny little specks crawling up the edges.

Mattias eyes widened. "Is that—?"

"Stardust." Ophelia confirmed. "Straight from the Enchanted Forest."

"Are you sure?"

"I wasn't at first." Ophelia said. "But I took it to the Northuldra, and sure enough, its stardust."

"How is that possible?" Mattias asked. "Unless the man had magic."

"Or someone on the inside doing the magic for him." Ophelia suggested.

________

Back in the Southern Isles, Prince Hans banged his fist down on the map spread across the table in his studies. 

"You're not thinking of sending him back out there." Said a raspy feminine voice.

Hans turned to see Elvanna standing in the doorway. She wore a purple and black tunic, with an army green shawl. Her black frizzy hair was tied back with a checkered ribbon and one golden earring dangled from her left ear.

"I have to." Hans admitted. "He's the best spy I have."

"He was almost caught." Elvanna argued in her thick Russian accent. "If it weren't for my magic getting him out of that alley."

"Thank you for that." Hans said. "Without you, we would be lost. You’ve been a great help. And thank you for the crow. He did not disappoint.”

“That bird never does.” Elvanna agreed, stroking the black crow’s back. “Now you told me I could get revenge...”

“And you will.” Hans assured. “In only a few short months. The important thing is that they don’t know we’re onto them.”

“Well, what do you suggest?”

Hans smiled. “Backup.”

________

Elsa petted the Nokk’s mane. It neighed softly. “You up for this?” Elsa asked the horse. “I can go by myself. I have before. Took me all night but I can do it.”

The Nokk shook its head. Elsa smiled. Everyone was on board.

“Elsa! Wait!” Anna called, running over to the fjord where Elsa was, a blanket over her shoulders and a pack she hugged to her chest. “I packed some snacks for you.”

“Anna...” Elsa began.

Anna didn’t let her finish. “You’ll thank me later when you get hungry.”

Kristoff was close behind her. “You sure you got everything?”

“I’m sure.” Elsa said, tapping her own sack where the scroll was stored. “Where’s Gale?”

“I got him!” Olaf cried, joining the party with Gale twirling around him, but when the spirit saw Elsa he departed from the snowman and spun around Elsa instead.

“That’s everything.” Elsa said, but then Bruni crawled up her leg until he rested on her head.

“Looks like they all want to come.” Anna said sadly. 

Elsa hugged her sister. “I wish you could come. I really do.” She looked her sister in the eyes. “But this is the safest way, I promise.”

“I know.” Anna admitted.

Elsa climbed up onto the Nokk, setting her pouches in front of her. Kristoff handed her a rope and axe.

“You might need this.” He said.

“Kristoff.” Elsa said thoughtfully.

“Just in case.” Kristoff insisted. 

Elsa nodded, accepting it. “Take care of her, all right?”

“I will.” Kristoff assured her, pulling Anna closer to him.

Elsa patted the Nokk’s mane, and he took off, Elsa holding onto him tightly. Anna and Kristoff watched her go, galloping across the frozen fjord until she disappeared into the forest.

Elsa began her climb up the North Mountain.


	6. Passage of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very choppy. I have to jump around a lot to show a true “passage of time”  
> My apologies if you get confused, but I doubt you will

Whispers crept its way through the halls until it reached Elvanna's bedroom. The witch tossed and turned in bed, trying to shake them off, but a chill went up her spine. She felt it, the cold. She felt _her_.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Elvanna whispered harshly as she burst into Hans' quarters with a lantern in her hand. Hans slightly stirred, sitting up nimbly in bed. "So sorry to wake you, your Highness, but she knows! The girl knows! She has the letter!"

"What? Who?" Hans asked sheepishly.

"The girl! Elsa!"

"No." Hans said quietly, standing up from his bed and rummaging through his desk drawer. "It's gone!" He sat down defeatedly. "I should've destroyed it as soon as I read it."

"What thief could possibly break into the royal palace?" Elvanna asked in shock.

"No thief. The security is foolproof. It doesn't make sense."

Elvanna looked to his window, slightly cracked with air escaping into the bedroom. "Has that always been open?" She asked.

Hans looked to the window, confused. "I leave it open sometimes at night to let cool air in."

Elvanna walked over to his window and slammed it closed. "Wind spirits." She whispered.

"Wind spirits?"

"Mischievous little thing." She continued. "That's what stole your letter. That's your thief. If the girl finds out where it came from..."

"She won't." Hans assured her. "You're the most powerful witch I know. Surely you can use your magic to stop her."

"Stop her, no. But delay her, that might be a possibility. In the end it is inevitable she will find out what she needs to."

"How long can you delay her?"

Elvanna smiled, the candlelight reflecting her shiny golden tooth. "Long enough."

_______

Elsa smacked her palms down on the icy floor in frustration, creating tiny ice spikes. It was the end of the third week, Elsa had never stayed in the ice palace for that long. In fact, she hadn't visited in almost three years.

"Speak to me, Gale!" She said. "Come on!"

But Gale just floated there, patiently. Gale was doing his part, the rest was up to Elsa. But in three weeks Elsa made no progress with the enchantment.

"Yelena said I was ready. She said I could do this." Elsa expected a delay. Spells were tentative, at least that's what Yelena said. But frustration crept in about half way through the second week.

Bruni poked his head into the upstairs room. Elsa had sent the Nokk off to find some water and made Bruni wait downstairs so she could avoid any distractions. 

"Come on, Bruni." Elsa encouraged. "I was just quitting for the day." 

She moved her hand along the icy railing as she descended the steps. The castle still stood firm since she'd last visited, except for the chandelier which had crashed to the ground. Elsa had replaced it the first day she arrived so it could look more homey. Not to mention it was the home of her giant snowman bodyguard, Marshmallow and all of the snowgies she accidentally created last time she got a cold. They all waited patiently downstairs, expecting good news.

"Nothing." Elsa said sadly. All the snowmen sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She was almost speaking to herself at this point. "I've tried to familiarize myself with this place, but it's just been so long, I—" she stopped in her tracks, remembering something. "That's it."

She waved her hand around her body, and her white forest dress vanished into her classic blue gown she wore when she first adapted to her powers. Then she waved her hand around her hair and pulled it into a single side-braid. "I'm gonna try again." She said with new confidence. "But first..." she grabbed the bag Anna packed for her and pulled out an apple to bite into, then slung it around her shoulder. She ran up the staircase, her cape following her, and sat crisscrossed on the ground.

"You ready, Gale?" She asked. Gale was already positioned in front of her. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth to begin the enchantment, but then her heart jumped as she heard a growl. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see where it had come from. Downstairs. The snowgies screamed. There was a booming noise crashing up the stairs. Elsa sprang to her feet as Marshmallow reached the top.

Elsa was confused. "Marshmallow?" But the snowman didn't hesitate before throwing Elsa into a wall. She sat up at looked at it's appearance. It was worse than she had ever seen him. Ice spikes stuck out from his back and arms. His icy teeth and nails were sharper than ever. He looked furious. What had gotten into him.

Elsa looked to the spirits for help, but Bruni was frozen, and Gale's leaves were limp on the ground. She was on her own. 

She threw a small blast at him to push him back. If she had created him than she can destroy him. She pulled herself up on the railing, but her hands slipped right off the slippery ice, but not before the jagged edges pierced her skin. Elsa screamed in pain as blood seeped out of the cuts on her palms. Tears welled in her eyes as she used her knees to stand. It was like her magic was turning against her. She tried to fight through the pain, conjuring up a giant ice ball, but with one swift move of Marshmallow's foot, Elsa flew backwards and went tumbling over the balcony.

________

Anna and Kristoff entered their bed chambers in the late evening after their walk in the gardens had been spoiled by the sudden rainstorm, although Kristoff would argue the walk was spoiled by Anna's bickering.

"One month!" Anna said, throwing her cloak onto the bed. Kristoff closed the door behind them. "One month! Do you know how long that is, Kristoff? Four weeks!"

Kristoff sighed. "You have to trust Elsa. She's your sister; you have to trust her."

"I do trust her Kristoff, I do." Anna stared out the window. The heavy rain pattered on the glass. Thunder cackled. "It's just that Elsa can be reckless sometimes. She usually doesn't think before she acts. Well, not recently anyways."

"It's funny, that's exactly what she said about you before she left."

Anna turned to Kristoff. "Really."

"Yeah." Kristoff said. "You two are a lot more alike than you think, Anna. Except for the time when your polar opposites. And this is coming from someone who knows both of you really well."

Anna looked down. "I just wish someone went with her."

Kristoff could determine the look on Anna's face. "No." He said, taking a step back. "Oh, no no no."

Anna's expression only deepened.

"Don't even think about it." Kristoff warned.

"But—"

"No."

"If I just—" 

"No." Kristoff was exasperated. "Elsa told us, that no matter how long she took, not to come after her. That's exactly what you want to do, isn't it?"

Anna looked down, like a child being lectured. "I'm worried about her."

"How is worrying gonna make this any easier?" Kristoff asked.

"I can't help it." Anna said, slightly raising her eyebrows.

Kristoff took her hands. "Elsa is doing what is best for this family." He told her. "You have to believe in her."

Anna hesitated, then slightly nodded. A clap of thunder caused the two to turn towards the window. The pattering of the rain was almost hypnotizing, as it reflected off of their faces.

"You think she's all right?" Anna asked truthfully.

Kristoff chuckled. "Please. She's Elsa. She saved Arendelle—twice—with the wave of her hand. I'm sure she's fine."

________

Elsa woke up, shivering. But she wasn't cold. She was never cold. It was the pain that made her tremble. She sat up and looked around her. Most of the snow at the bottom of the cliff was red or pink. Blood. Elsa looked at her hands, the source of the pain. She cringed as the saw the bruised and scraped skin on her palms. She couldn't die from frostbite or infection, but she needed to stop the bleeding.

She pulled the sack Anna packed her from around her neck; thankfully it had fallen with her. Elsa was lucky to have a sister like Anna, who finally had her priorities straight. When she dug through the bag she found not only non-perishable snacks, but also an abundant first-aid kit.

“Thanks Anna.” She whispered, then opened the kit.

After Elsa had thoroughly wrapped her hands, she started to think of ways to get back up. She looked up high into the sky and through the dense fog, spotting a tiny glimmer of ice that she thought must be her palace.

“Bruni!” She called. “Gale?” But she got no response from either spirits. She thought maybe the Nokk would return eventually, and it might be able to help her, but something told her it wasn’t coming anytime soon. 

Elsa then attempted to make stairs to scale the cliff with, but with her hands still healing, she wasn’t able to make more than just a few snowflakes without them searing with pain. 

Then Elsa had a quick eureka moment. She ran to her snack sack and dug through it for the rope and pickaxe Kristoff had given her, but it was gone. Elsa tried to remember where she had put it, then realized she had two sacks, and one was filled with things she determined she didn’t need. Things that were pushed off to the side somewhere in the ice palace. The things were up there, and she was down here.

Elsa buried her head into her hands, hating herself for not accepting the help that was offered because she thought she didn’t need it. Now Elsa was stranded in a canyon with no magic, no way out, and utterly alone. 

______

Time went by. Ophelia and Mattias tried desperately to find the origin of the ratted piece of fabric and the magical dust that went with it, visiting every seer, carpenter or philosopher they knew of. They got no leads; no one could be of help. The work exhausted the pair.

Anna rarely left the palace. When she did she was either with Kristoff or one of the guards, and she never went far or for too long. She was annoyed by the overprotection at first, but entering her third trimester, she only got more tired, more cold, and more moody. Eventually she didn’t want to ever leave.

Kristoff, however, left quite often. To ease Anna’s nerves, he would visit the Northudra in the Enchanted Forest with Sven and Olaf to see if there were any news on Elsa’s whereabouts. There weren’t. There never was.

“One more month.” Prince Hans said one evening. “The awakening is in one month.”

“And still no sign from the sorcerer, Elsa.” Elvanna cooed viciously. “Maybe I underestimated myself. Maybe she really is dead.”

“You’ve outdone yourself, dear.” Hans remarked. “Your ability is outstanding. For you to turn her bodyguard against her, immobilized the spirits, and create the time prison, it’s remarkable!”

Elvanna gave a golden toothy smile. “If anyone goes looking for her, they won’t find anything, even if they are standing right on top of her.” She snorted a laugh.

“Yes, very impressive.” Hans agreed.

“And, even better, Elsa has no idea how long it’s been. The prison fogs your sense of time. So to her, it’s only been a couple days.”

Hans eyes widened. “So she doesn’t realize how close the awakening is. She won’t escape in time because she won’t know the time.”

Elvanna raised her black fingernail at him. “Ah, ah, ah. If she’s even alive.”

Hans gave a devilish grin. “We must prepare for the awakening. Now that Elsa’s out of the way they will be powerless to stop us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prediction question: What do you think the awakening is?


	7. The Hooded Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna put some supporting characters into the spotlight for a moment. It’s a very important chapter that reveals some things so take your time reading it.

Ophelia didn’t mean to fall asleep in the royal study. She was examining the stardust under a microscope again and it just crept up on her. The bags under her eyes were worse than ever, and sometimes she didn’t have the time to brush her hair in the morning. But when the door to the study flew open, Ophelia jolted up and stuck her eye into the microscope as if nothing happened.

“I’ve solved all of our problems!” Mattias said triumphantly, marching into the room.

“You tend to over exaggerate.” Ophelia stated. “What’s with the flask?”

Mattias gently set said flask down on the table in front of his partner. “This is a locator spell.”

“A locator spell?”

“Yes!” Mattias exclaimed. “It will lead us to our hooded figure.”

Ophelia examined the glass. “Where did you get it?”

“A magic black market.” Mattias replied simply.

“Those still exist?” 

“Some. I has to go far east to find one.”

Ophelia rubbed her eyes. “So how does it work.”

“First, we need a belonging of the person we want to find.” Mattias explained. Ophelia grabbed the piece of cloak hopefully. Mattias nodded. “And if we sprinkle this...” He held up the flask. “On top of it. It should lead us back to it’s original owner.”

“He could be miles away by now.” Ophelia said. “What if he crossed borders when he was discovered?”

“It’s all we have to go on.” Mattias admitted.

Ophelia held the cloak out after some hesitation. “Pour it on.” She said.

Mattias opened the flask and poured the liquid onto the fabric, which instantly glowed. Ophelia felt it in her hands, as if something was washing over her.

“He’s not far.” She said confidently. “He’s here, in Arendelle.” 

As she said that, the cloak lifted gently from her palms, and began to make its way out the door, levitating on its own.

“Follow it.” Ophelia said.

The two went out the door to follow the black fabric, which seemed to be waiting for them. They passed the armory and both grabbed swords—just in case—as the cloak led them on.

“He’s not...in the palace...is he?” Ophelia asked nervously, as anyone would if they were head of security.

“Can’t be.” Mattias almost whispered.

The spell led then out into the stables, which let them both breathe. The fabric crossed each stable, as if peering into each one, before disappearing behind one. The glow instantly shut off, and they heard the sound of the cloak drop.

Ophelia and Mattias looked at each other, both drawing their swords as they crept toward the stable. They tiptoed as carefully as they could, trying not to give themselves away. When they were just inches from attacking, the horse in the stable neighed, and took off towards the open field, the hooded man on his back. 

Mattias whispered something under his breath in frustration as he climbed onto the other horse and went after him.

“Call the guards.” He screamed at Ophelia as he rode off. She ran back into the palace.

Mattias was gaining on him; the man had picked a slow horse. He kept his pace, trying not to pass him up, but just trying to get right beside him. He succeeded, but not until he reached the top of the hill, where the man tried to shove him. Mattias, thinking quick, grabbed his arms and pulled them both to the ground as the horses abandoned them. 

Mattias gained the advantage as he shoved the man to the ground and removed his hood, revealing the face of a broken man with black hair and a short beard.

“Torás?” Mattias said in shock.

“‘Ello, General.” The man said.

Ophelia ran up to him, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The footsteps of more soldiers were heard behind him.

“Well, I think we’ve found the identity of the hooded man.” She said.

“Yes.” Mattias said slowly, almost in a trance. “I guess we have.”

Two men lifted the man to his feet and shackled him, carrying him off to the dungeons.

“I’ll alert the Queen and consort that we’ve found our hooded figure.”

“‘Ooded figure? Is that wot they’ve been calling me?” He said in a thick cockney accent. “I’m honored.”

“Take him away.” Mattias said, slightly distracted.

Later, Ophelia and Mattias sat in the royal study, like they had only hours earlier. Ophelia had scrubbed off all the grass and hay off of the cloak fabric, trying not to damage it. Mattias held the rest of the cloak, and laid it out flat on the table. Ophelia put the missing piece in its spot, like connecting the final piece of a puzzle.

“Today we get answers.” She said.

“Yes, we do.” Mattias agreed.

Ophelia eyed him curiously. “But there is one answer I believe I am accustomed to right now. You know that man. How?”

Mattias sighed. “His father was one of the soldiers I commanded. We were good friends. Torás was only three at the time, but he wanted so badly to be a soldier like his father. He loved to watch him train. That was before the battle, before the curse.”

“Before you became trapped.” Ophelia concluded.

Mattias nodded. “His father was cut down in battle. I never saw the boy again. Once the spell was lifted, I searched for him. I never forgot him, but no one knew what happened to him. He vanished.”

“It’s been so many years.” Ophelia said. “How did you recognize him?”

“He has a twitch in his right eye.” He explained. “I knew it was him instantly.”

“Well today we’ll find out.” Ophelia assured him. “But, to stay professional, maybe I should do the talking.”

“Yes, that’s probably smart.” Mattias agreed.

The two headed down to the dungeons. Ophelia had tamed her hair and upheld her appearance, trying to look as confident as she felt. Mattias walked slightly behind her, visibly nervous. Two guards escorted them to the cell Torás was being held. One of the guards took the keys and unlocked the cell door. Mattias and Ophelia stepped in.

Torás look up from where he was sitting, then smiled. “Ah, visitors! I’ll put the kettle on.” He teased.

Ophelia ignored him. “Your name is Torás Everscout, correct? Son of Daniel and Talia Everscourt?”

“Me parents is dead.” He said. “Reckon they’re not moch important anymore.”

“You’re right.” Ophelia agreed, putting away the paper. “Just you.”

“Well then, ask away.” Torás said. “Won’t get moch from me, but ye can ask.”

Ophelia pulled out the stardust vile. “Seen this before?” 

“Can’t say that I have.” He replied.

“It was on the fabric torn off from your cloak in the alley. Did it help you escape?” She asked.

“Probably.”

“Don’t you know?”

Torás shrugged. “Not very surprising. Don’t dabble with magic unless you found someone who can use it.”

“Where did it come from?” Ophelia questioned.

Torás stood, almost offended. “You don’t expect me to answer ya, do ya? I ain’t gonna betray the lass. Not wif ‘er fine ‘air and wee accent.” 

Ophelia whispered to Mattias. “It’s a female. Black curly hair and Russian.”

Torás’ eyes widened. “Wot?”

“We could do this all day.” Ophelia said, sticking the vile back into her pocket. “Or you could just tell me what I need to know now.”

“Yer impressive.” Torás said.

Ophelia looked at the long bruise going up his arm. “Where’d you get that?” She asked.

“Oh that little scrape?” Torás looked at his forearm. “Well jest hours ago I was tackled of me horse by that bloke.” He motioned to Mattias. “Wot’d you expect ta happen?”

“That bruise is weeks old.” Ophelia pointed out. “Who gave it to you?”

“Jest some discipline tactics. Each person’s got their own.”

But Ophelia knew what he meant. He knew whoever he was responding to was the person who have him that contusion. She decided to change the subject.

“You used to live in Arendelle. Where did you go after your father died?” She asked.

“Well.” Torás began. “Ya see, me mother died of sickness when I was a wee baby, so after I ‘eard of me father, I realized I ain’t got nothing ‘ere in Arendelle, so I left. Not moch to it.”

“Where did you end up?” 

Torás smiled. “I know wot ya trying to do. I ain’t saying anything important like that.” Ophelia sighed, but Torás wasn’t finished. “Unless it’s to the Queen.”

Ophelia paused. “What?”

“Ye go get the Queen for me,” Torás continued. “and I’ll speak.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Those were me orders.” Torás said firmly.

Ophelia nodded in deep thought. “Excuse me for a minute.” She left the cell, a guard following her. 

Torás watched her go and then turned to Mattias. “Lovely girl.” He said. “Ye ever think a bloke like me-self could catch a lass like ‘er?”

Mattias rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

Minutes later Ophelia returned, but this time Anna and Kristoff were behind her, but ten guards were escorting them this time.

“This is a bad idea.” Kristoff whispered.

“You got a better one?” Ophelia asked. “I can try and crack him, but there’s no guarantee. Plus, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“I agree.” Anna said. “The quicker we get this information, the better.”

They walked to Torás’ cell, which had been closed and locked again. Anna and Kristoff approached the cell. Torás gazed at the queen.

“Oi! She is beautiful.” He awed.

“Watch it.” Kristoff said protectively.

“It’s a compliment, mate.” Torás argued.

“Well, you should know, you’ve been spying on her for the past year and a half.” Ophelia stated. 

“Right ya are.” Torás said.

“Leave us.” Anna commanded quietly. All the guards left, Mattias and Ophelia following them reluctantly, but they were right in the next room, listening.

Torás sat back in his cell. “I’d like to speak with the lass alone.” He said.

“Nice try.” Kristoff said. “That’s not gonna happen.”

Torás put his hands behind his head. “Alrighty then, looks like we’ll be here all day.”

Anna turned to her husband. “Kristoff. He’s not gonna tell us anything.”

“Listen to the Misses, mate.” Torás said.

Kristoff glared at him. “Would you please stay out of this?” He turned back to Anna. “I’m not leaving you and the child here unguarded.”

Anna looked up at the ceiling. “Fine.” She turned to Torás. “Have it your way. If you don’t have anything to say to us, we’ll leave, but we won’t come back. No one will. You can sit here, alone, and wait for your trial. But if you decided to share that information that you have, we may be able to find a way to skip that process.”

Both Torás and Kristoff stared at her in shock. Anna’s expression didn’t change.

“All right.” Torás said finally. “You’re a clever lass. What questions might ye ‘ave?”

Anna breathed out thankfully. “Great. We found a letter a while back.” She pulled out a replica of the letter that Mattias made her since Elsa had the real one. It was supposed to look like a direct copy. “Did you write it?”

Torás took the letter, his hand slightly brushing her’s. He examined it. “Indeed, I did. Nice ‘andwriting to if I do say so me-self.”

“What does it mean.” Anna inquired. “What is _The Awakening_?”

“Don’t know.” Torás admitted. “It was sorta a code word. ‘Is royal ‘highness didn’t divulge in details moch.”

“Who was the letter for?” Kristoff asked.

“Why to Prince Hans of course. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. That’s where I’ve lived ever since I left Arendelle.”

Anna and Kristoff exchanged worried glances.

“I started out in the slums at first.” Torás continued. “All on me own, trying to make a livin’, but eventually me thiefin’ and sneakin’ around was discovered, but instead of going to jail, I was ‘ired by the king ‘imself, and then I decided to steal from ‘im. Wasn’t me best idea. So instead of being executed, I was reassigned to ‘is disgraced youngest son, Prince Hans. Worked for ‘im ever since.” Torás noticed the looked on the royals’ faces. “Don’t tell me you didn’t see it coming. After everything you’ve done, who else would ya think would plot against ya?”

“He was a suspect.” Anna said gravely. “We just weren’t sure.”

“Well now ye are.” Torás said. “But be a dear, don’t tell ‘is Royal ‘Ighness I told ya that.”

“No, of course not.” Anna replied, not really listening. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Anna and Kristoff left the dungeons and entered the room where the guards were waiting.

“Did you hear that?” Anna asked.

“Every word.” Ophelia said.

“What should we do?” Kristoff asked.

Mattias pondered. “We still don’t know what they’re planning. We should lead an attack on the kingdom before they strike.”

“No.” Anna said immediately. “That will only lead to war. Plus we don’t even know if Hans is working with the kingdom or not. This may be strictly his doing. I’ll talk to the man again tomorrow and see if I can find out more. Until then, be on guard and wait for my orders.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ophelia said, then she and Mattias left with most of the guards.

Anna turned to Kristoff. “You need to visit the Northuldra and tell them the news.” Kristoff nodded and was about to leave. “And maybe ask about Elsa?” She added before Kristoff left.

Anna was left alone with the last guard. “And I’m gonna go take a nap.” She said to herself, feeling her forehead. “And also check my blood pressure, and get a snack. No, actually a meal.”

Anna left, not noticing the last guard who had suspiciously snuck out through the back door of the dungeon, and out of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sneak peak: the next chapter is called “The Third News.”


	8. The Third News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just found out that Yelena is actually Yelana? That’s right. So I’m not gonna change the spelling this far in because autocorrect will just change it back anyways but just thought I’d let you know I’m not oblivious anymore.

"He told them everything." The man reported. "As soon as the Queen showed up he cracked like an egg."

"Of course he did." Hans rolled his eyes. "What would you expect. He's given the slightest bit of pressure and he spills his guts."

The messenger approached Hans. "He mentioned that Torás said he was given orders to tell the Queen that information." 

Hans looked up from the balcony in shock. "I never gave him those orders. Who would—?" But he didn't finish, determining the answer for himself. He groaned.

"What shall I tell the spy?" The messenger asked.

Hans thought about his next step. Now that Torás had done his job, he didn't need the man talking. He knew what he had to do. Hans scribbled something on a piece of paper and folded it. "Give this to him. He'll know what to do." The man accepted the folded note and left without another word.

"You were smart not to tell him everything." A Russian voice cooed. "They still don't know about the awakening."

Hans turned to Elvanna who was looming behind him. "Why did you order him to tell Anna?" Hans asked, exasperated. "Now they know we're the ones after them."

"Yes, but they don't know why." Elvanna stated.

"It wasn't necessary."

"No." Elvanna agreed. "But it will help. I used my magic to help Torás escape from that alley. And when I gave him my new orders, I gave him a bit more magic without him knowing. All he needed to do was touch the Queen for the magic to be in affect."

Hans eyes widened. "Oh, you are wonderful!" He exclaimed. "What will the magic do?"

Elvanna only gave a wicked smile.

________

Anna drearily walked down the grand hall in her nightgown and extremely impressive bedhead. She had woken up yet another morning with Kristoff not at her side. Though she knew this happened a lot, everything these days set her on edge. She decided to take a walk out to the courtyard to see if he was with Sven like he had been so many other times.

Anna pulled the quilt constantly draped over her shoulders closer to her. She tried to control the chattering of her teeth. Shivering was not a nice feeling. To Anna, it seemed it was the worst feeling in the world. Ever since she started to shiver she felt like she wasn't in control of her body, like she was possessed. She hated it. She hated the random chills up her spine. She hated not being able to hold anything straight. She hated having difficulty eating. Winter was the hardest. Anna had hoped that when spring poked through the ice and snow the shivering would stop, but it didn't. Anna was shivering so hard she hadn't noticed the business of the castle until just then.

She squinted her eyes. Everywhere, guards were shouting orders, maids were running frantically, and everyone looked stressed. Anna was so distracted by the hustle, she almost ran into the head overseer at Arendelle.

"What is going on?" She asked Kai as soon a she steadied her balance.

"Your Majesty." Kai bowed robotically.

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked with urgency.

"He's gone North to visit the Northudra." Kai replied.

"He was just there last night."

"Yes." The overseer said solemnly. "But I'm afraid recent events have urged him to take yet another visit."

"What happened?" Anna asked again. She looked over Kai's shoulder and noticed one of the guards running down the corridor that led to the dungeons. Then she knew. "Oh, no. The man. He didn't escape did he?"

"No." Kai said softly. "Worse."

_______

"He's dead." Ophelia said in shock as she stared at the lifeless corpse that was once Torás Everscourt.

"I'm afraid so." Mattias replied. "I summoned you here as soon as I heard the news. It is bad, Ophelia."

Ophelia walked into the prison cell cautiously.

"Was it suicide?" One of the guards asked.

Ophelia took a closer look at the body. "A stab wound to the stomach; A sword's doing. But his hands." She looked closer. His fingers were interlaced together and held over his chest. "He's pleading. He didn't want to die."

"He was murdered." Mattias concluded. "Looks like someone didn't want him talking."

"How could someone infiltrate the palace?" The guard asked.

"There's no way." Ophelia said. "We upped our security once we found him. The man would've already had to be inside."

"Maybe Hans had more than one spy." Mattias suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking." Ophelia agreed. "The question is, who?"

_________

Yelena sat on the log by the unlit campfire. Kristoff had just visited, told them the news, asked about Elsa, everything he normally did. His visits were getting more frequent, and more urgent. It was clear that Elsa needed to be found, whether she wanted to be or not. So as Kristoff climbed up onto Sven preparing to take off, Yelena stood from her sitting place.

"Kristoff, wait." She said. Kristoff froze. "Ryder, Honeymaren, come here." She commanded.

The siblings were working off in the distance. When they heard Yelena's call they set their stuff down and obeyed her command.

"I understand Elsa forbid you from coming after her, and I understand that, especially with Arendelle in such a state." Yelena continued. "But that doesn't mean I can't send two of my own after her."

Kristoff hopped off of Sven and came over to the three. "You don't have to do that." He said. "I don't want any of you going out of your way for us."

"Nonsense." Yelena said, waving her hand. "It's of no inconvenience, and Honeymaren and Ryder would be more than willing, right."

"Of course." Honeymaren said convincingly. Ryder nodded in response.

"Excellent!" Yelena explained. "You should set off at once. It will take you all day to reach the North Mountain. Equip yourself with spells must you encounter dark magic. And you need to know how to find her."

"The reindeer's can track her sent." Ryder said proudly.

"Good, then be off."

Ryder and Honeymaren turned and walked into their tents. Yelena began to walk away, but Kristoff touched her shoulder.

"Thank you." He said.

Yelena smiled. "Elsa protects us both. It is I who should be thanking you for all you’ve done for the sisters."

Honeymaren loaded her bag with potions and spells. The Northudra didn't have magic, but were familiar with it, and could use it if necessary. She closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was going to find Elsa, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no. Poor Torás. Did you sympathize with that character or were you ready for him to get killed off? Let me know in the comments.


	9. Speaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a standalone chapter until the end. Yes I know it’s been awhile, but to make up for it, I’ve made this chapter extra long. It’s kind of a wham chapter, so pay attention. It’s time to go find Elsa.

Honeymaren and Ryder trudged their way up the North Mountain on two reindeer. It was late afternoon before they finally reached their destination. Honeymaren worried that they wouldn't be able to find the place Elsa had been most confident, but when they arrived at the peak, they both knew.

"An ice palace." Ryder said in awe. "Elsa created an ice palace?"

"She really is wonderful." Honeymaren said. "But chances are, she's not in there."

"The reindeers say she is." Ryder stated. "It's a good start.

"You're right." Honeymaren agreed as they both demounted their rides.

The door to the palace was slightly ajar, showing someone had been their recently. Honeymaren was in front, tiptoeing into the space. Ryder was slightly behind her, looking over her sisters shoulder. They both heard this slow, heavy breathing.

"It sounds like snoring." Ryder said. "Does Elsa snore loudly?"

"How should I know?" Honeymaren asked. Ryder just shrugged.

Honeymaren looked to the mound of snow that was making the noise. It was off into the corner, and moving up and down slowly, in sync with the snores.

"I think it's alive." Honeymaren said. "What do you suppose it is?"

"Whatever it is." Ryder replied. "Let's not wake it."

Honey nodded in agreement. "Let's check upstairs."

Honeymaren and Ryder started to ascend the steps carefully. Honeymaren took even steps, trying not to slip, but Ryder couldn't keep his eyes away from the giant breathing mound, which cost him. When they were almost to the top, his foot slipped. It was only a slight mishap, and he caught his balance, but the squeaking noise of the ice from his shoe echoed through the palace. The hill of snow stopped breathing, then stood up, but it wasn't a mound, it was a monster.

"Run!" Honeymaren screamed, and the two bolted up the stairs.

Ryder obeyed his sister's command without hesitation. He bolted up the stairs behind her, ignoring the squeak his shoes made on the ice steps. He slightly glanced at the beast and it's glowing red eyes. Why would Elsa make something so dangerous? Ryder froze.

"Honeymaren, your bag!" Ryder called to his sister, who was safely at the top.

"Are you insane?" She yelled.

"Just trust me!"

Honeymaren hesitated, trying to make sense of his brother's request, but she only saw the monster getting closer. Realizing she truly had no choice, she pulled the bag over her shoulder and slid it down the stairs. 

Ryder caught it as it floated across the ice. The monster's booming steps made the staircase shake as he fumbled through the satchel of vials and potions. Then he saw it. Now the monster was right above him. As quickly as he could, Ryder pulled off the cork of the bottle, and tossed it up at the beast with his eyes squeezed tight. 

There was no more growling. No giant foot came down to crush him. Ryder risked opening his eyes ever so slightly. To his surprise, the monster's blaring red eyes now were reduced to kind white irises. The ice claws on his back and hands retracted. In fact, the monster looked confused. Then, as if shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the giant mound of snow turned away and descended the staircase back to the floor. 

"What did you do?" Honeymaren was still frozen at the top of the steps. Ryder looked back at his sister and smiled. 

"Magic reversal potion." Ryder said. "I brought four vials of these bad boys." He patted the bag he slung over his shoulder and gave a dramatic bow. "You're welcome."

Honeymaren ignored her brother's arrogance. "I think you need to come see what I found." She said. 

Ryder followed her up the steps and into a lovely room with intricate patterns on the ice walls and a crystal-like chandelier over their heads. But Ryder was more shocked by the two spirits who resided there. Bruni was in the center of the room, one leg out and his face frozen in fear. Literally frozen. If Ryder didn't know any better, he would of thought that Bruni was a table centerpiece. 

"Then there's that." Honey pointed to the few autumn leaves that lay helplessly on the floor, colorless and wilted.

"It's Gale." Ryder said. "Who did this?"

Neither of them had an answer. Ryder pulled another bottle of magic reversal and went over to the little lizard. 

"Wait. Don't use all of it." Honeymaren exclaimed. "We don't know how much we will need. This place reeks of dark magic."

Ryder obeyed her sister and only used a few tiny drops on Bruni, and the same amount on Gale. It took awhile, and Honeymaren was beginning to think that it didn't work, but eventually she heard a squeak come from the lizard, and Bruni began to stretch his legs. 

Ryder let out a laugh as Gale swirled around him as a gesture of thanks. Honeymaren leaned down by Bruni.

"Bruni, what happened to Elsa?" She asked. Bruni only put his head down, and Honeymaren's stomach dropped. This couldn't be what she thought it was. 

Gale flew towards the edge of the room and out a set of shattered double doors. The siblings hadn't noticed before, but the doors led to what once was probably a balcony, before it was destroyed. The two went over to the ledge. 

"Don't tell me she went down there." Honey said. Looking down, it seemed impossibly far. Neither of them could see the bottom. 

"There's no way anyone could survive that fall." Ryder pointed out. 

Honeymaren shook her head. "Any normal person, no. Elsa, maybe. We gotta get down there."

"But how?" Ryder asked. "We don't have any climbing gear."

A symphony of squeaks came from behind them and the two turned to see Bruni getting excited again. Honeymaren found it hard to believe all the noise came from that tiny little lizard. Bruni ran towards an object in the corner. No, objects. It was another satchel. It was Elsa's satchel. 

Ryder went over to it and looked at its contents, then smiled when he held up the rope and pickaxe. 

Climbing down a canyon proved to be more difficult than the siblings would expect. Ryder kept complaining the whole time, and Honeymaren came to the realization of how clumsy she was. But nevertheless, they finally got to the bottom of the cliff, and they were that much closer to finding Elsa. 

Ryder called out for her, but there was no response. The searched all round the canyon, looking for any clue, but it appeared deserted; like it had been that way for years. 

"I don't think she's here." Ryder admitted. 

"No. She has to be." Honeymaren said, obviously anxious. She had to be here, and she had to be alive. 

Elsa had heard her name like a far off echo. Maybe she was going crazy; It had to have been at least forty-eight hours since she fell. It wasn't until the voices of her friends began to grow louder that she realized maybe she wasn't imagining it. 

"I don't think she's here."

"No. She has to be."

Honeymaren. Ryder. They were looking for her. Elsa stood up, but the voices still sounded like echos. She had to get out of her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You have magic. You can do this._ She thought, then opened her eyes again and saw them. 

They were looking for her. No, they were looking at her. Honeymaren was looking right at Elsa, but her eyes were empty, like she was looking right though her. 

They couldn't see her. 

"Elsa?" Honeymaren called to the sky. 

"I'm here! I'm right here!" Elsa screamed, but it was no use. It was like there was this invisible sheet keeping them from seeing her.

"Maybe she's farther down." Ryder suggested. 

Honeymaren turned away. No, they couldn't leave. Not when they were so close to finding her. Elsa called out to them. 

"No! Don't leave. I'm right here! Ryder, Honeymaren! I'm here!" Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. They couldn't see her. They were going to leave and then she'd be alone again. 

Honeymaren froze. She'd heard something. It was just a whisper, but she knew she hadn't imagined it. 

_Honeymaren, I'm here._

"Elsa?" She asked softly. 

_I'm here. I'm right here._

Turning around, she swore she saw a faded figure staring at her. She held her hand out. "Elsa?" She called once more. 

Honeymaren was right there. Standing in front of her holding her hand out. Elsa held her wrapped bloody hand out too. She was so cautious; she was afraid she might break the connection and Honeymaren would leave. Slowly and carefully, their hands touched. Honeymaren flinched as a chill went down her spine, but she looked right into Elsa's eyes. 

"Ryder, the potion. Hurry." Honeymaren called. Ryder fumbled through the bag and pulled out the leftover magic reversal he used on the spirits. 

"Throw some right there." Honeymaren ordered. 

Ryder obeyed and tossed the potion directly on Elsa. She let it wash over her, it was refreshing, like a breath of cool air. 

Honeymaren gasped, and Elsa knew she could see her. Suddenly she was suffocated in her warm embrace, but she didn't mind; the warmth was nice. 

"I knew you'd find me." Elsa said as Ryder came to join the hug. 

"What happened to you?" Honey asked. 

"I'm not even sure I know." Elsa admitted. "But it's some sort of dark magic. I need to get back up there and perform the spell. How's Anna?"

"She's fine." Honeymaren assured her. "Well, as fine as someone nine months pregnant can be."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? Nine months? Nine months? How long have I been gone?"

Honeymaren puts her hand to her head. "Gosh, I don't know." She thought for a moment. "Uh, five months?"

"Five months?" Elsa gaped. "There's no way. It felt like only a few days down here."

They hadn't even noticed that Ryder had broken away from the group until he called from behind them. "There are definitely traces of magic here." He traced his fingers along the edges of the rocks. "Dark magic."

"You must have been in some sort of prison where you couldn't determine time." Honeymaren concluded. "That's why we couldn't see or hear you."

"Well I'm here now." Elsa said. "And I'm ready to do that spell. Now that the baby will be here sooner we have no time to lose. We need to make sure it's safe."

___________

Elsa sat criss cross on the floor with Gale relaxing in front of her. She had left Honeymaren and Ryder downstairs so she could make sure the magic worked properly. Night was approaching, but Elsa was far from tired. She might even consider herself hyper, even though she barely got hyper, ever. 

She had double checked everything in her brain. The doors and balcony were fixed, the spirits were freed, and Marshmallow was no longer possessed. Elsa was still in her beautiful blue dress and braid, and with the baby's sooner delivery, she had the motivation she needed to make this spell work. 

Elsa put the scroll with the incantations on her lap and started to recite them, closing her eyes. After the foreign language had left her lips, Elsa added in her natural tongue "Gale, speak to me." She opened her eyes and poured a small liquid from a bottle onto Gale's shimmering leaves. She was completely calm and confident. She knew she could make this work. 

A burst of blue light shook the room, making Elsa fall on her back. Sitting back up, she saw Gale spinning like crazy around the circle she poured the liquid, and then there was a small voice. It wasn't loud or quiet. In fact, it wasn't a voice at all. Elsa just felt it. 

_Hello, Elsa. It's nice to finally speak to you._

"Gale?" Elsa whispered. She couldn't believe it. She was actually talking to him. To some extent, at least. 

_I believe you had some questions for me._

"Yes." Elsa said quickly. She pulled out the letter from her bag. "This note. Where did you get it?"

The answer came to her. _I stole that from the bedchamber of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I saw the hooded man write it to him._

"I knew they were connected. Who was the man?"

_His name was Torás Everscourt. He was a spy for the Southern Isles._

"Was?" Elsa noted. 

_Yes, was. He was captured by Arendelle and murdered by another one of Hans' spies so he couldn't reveal information._

This didn't surprise Elsa. 

The spirit continued. _Hans has planted many spies in Arendelle this past year. I only wish I could have told you sooner. He's grown much stronger. In fact, he has a very powerful ally. A woman with magic. That is how they were able to trap you in the time prison and immobilize us. The woman is helping him with the Awakening._

"The Awakening. Right." Elsa snapped her fingers. "Gale, what is the Awakening?"

The answer flowed through her like air being knocked out of her chest. At first, Elsa just sat there, immobile. Her hand that held the letter became limp and the paper floated to the ground. It couldn't be. This couldn't be the explanation. 

"Elsa, what's wrong? Did you get the spell to work?"  
Elsa turned and saw Honeymaren and Ryder at the top of the staircase. Then the light died, and her connection with Gale ended. But Elsa already knew everything she needed to know. 

"Elsa?" Honey asked again. 

"We have to get back to Anna." Elsa said. "Now."

__________

Anna scraped the last of the chocolate ice cream from the glass bowl she rested on her stomach. She slouched back in the chair in the corner of the room and groaned. 

"Had enough already?" Kristoff asked, already in bed and reaching for the oil lamp. 

"Maybe one more bowl." She said. "I'm going down to the kitchen." Anna heaved herself up and wiped her face with her hands, rubbing it on her nightgown carelessly. 

"Anna." Kristoff said. Anna looked at him, and he gave her that look he'd constantly given her the past few months. 

Anna sighed. "Fine." She set the bowl and spoon down and snuggled up in bed next to her husband. 

Kristoff laid his hand on his unborn child. "In a few short weeks, this baby will be born, and we will be parents." He stated. 

"Wow." Anna whispered. "Scary."

"I know, right?"

Anna twisted her braid with her finger. "Kristoff, do you think we'll be good parents?"

Kristoff shifted positions. "I've been thinking about that." He confessed. "And my parents, my birth parents, I never knew them." He took a breath. "Sometimes I wonder if knowing them would effect who I became. It's something I'll never know."

Anna touched his chest. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the man who was raised by trolls and sells ice for a living did become the man I love. The man a Queen loves."

Kristoff gave a cocky smile. "That does help a little bit." Then he continued. "But this baby, I want he or she to have the opportunity I didn't have. I want it to know its parents, and know that they are great people, or striving to be great. I want it to have a family."

Anna looked up at Kristoff and smiled, her eyes sparkling. "It will." She reassured him. 

Kristoff nodded. "I know."

He kissed his wife, then reached for the oil lamp. "Goodnight." He said, clicking it off.

Anna couldn't sleep. And from the lack of snoring beside her, she noticed Kristoff couldn't either. She shivered for the hundredth and one time today and pulled the covers over her shoulders. This whole Hans and Elsa and the baby thing had everyone on edge. But it was Anna and Kristoff who felt the most stressed. After all, it was their child. 

It was their child. 

When Anna saw the light in the window she thought it was just the lantern of one of the guards, but then it got bigger. No, closer. And the closer it got, the louder it got. It was this horrible, huge buzzing noise ringing in her ears.

"Kristoff." She whispered, truly afraid. She saw her husband sit up in bed and cover his ears. The noise was becoming earsplitting. It was almost too loud to think. But when Anna did finally find out what it was, it was one second too late. 

"Kristoff! Get down!" She screamed, and the room burst into flames.


	10. Spies

Anna never wanted to open her eyes again. She felt the fire swarming around her, but it didn't stop the cold. When Anna did finally open them, her vision was blurry, and all she could see was the damaged ceiling. She felt blood trickle down her cheek and moved her hand up to her face to feel the cut just above her cheekbone. 

Anna heard coughing beside her. Kristoff. She attempted to stand up, her legs wobbling. She could barely move, nonetheless walk. When she had found herself in the standing position, she used one hand to clutch her stomach, and the other to shield her eyes, trying to spot her husband through the flames. 

"Anna!" Kristoff called, but to Anna he was just a figure across the room. The explosion had come from the far side of the room, away from the bed. But how did it happen? The explosion was so large, so sudden. Almost like magic. 

Kristoff tried to get around the flames, but a beam fell in between them, straight through the ground. Kristoff jumped back. Anna noticed he was clutching his left arm, and saw a large gash where his four-arm should he. He was burned, bad. 

Anna heard the grunt of someone else and turned to the giant hole in the room, where the explosion had come from. You weren't supposed to see the sky from there. It would be near impossible to get out that way, considering it was a two hundred foot drop into the garden. Then there was a tiny ledge that led around the tower, but Anna wouldn't have the balance she needed to make it across. 

The grunts only got louder as a white gloved hand appeared to Anna, and one of the palace guards crawled his way into the room from the ledge. 

Anna gave a large sigh of relief, almost like a laugh of happiness. "Thank goodness you're here!" Anna cried, but that spark of happiness was quickly extinguished when the man only shook his head and pulled out a sword. Kristoff noticed the exchange and ran over to them, but the guard held his blade out at Kristoff, making him freeze on the spot. 

"What are you doing?" Anna screamed, utterly confused. 

"Your Majesty, I'm going to need you to come with me." The guard said, not taking his eyes of Kristoff.

"Are you crazy!" Anna exclaimed. How could one of her own guards turn against her. 

"I'm only following orders." He explained. 

"And I order you do stand down!"

The guard chuckled. "I don't take orders from you." 

A ceiling beam collapsed in flames, making Anna jump back, but the guard didn't flinch. 

"Now." He said. "Prince Hans would like a word with you."

It hit Anna. "You're the other spy." She concluded. "You killed Torás Everscourt."

The guard gave a light smile. "We couldn't have him talking." 

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. The guard had them both at sword-point, and the door was barricaded by fallen beams. It didn't seem like there was any other option. 

There was a large bang from behind the guard, and all the sudden his eyes rolled back into his head. Kristoff jumped back as the guard let go of his sword and fell forward onto his face. Ophelia stood right behind him, holding what appeared to be a crystal vase above her head. It looked heavy enough to knock someone out. 

"Are you guys okay?" She asked frantically, dropping the vase. 

"Sort of." Kristoff said. "Thanks."

A crunching sound got their attention. Anna swirled around to the doors and saw an axe hacking at it from the outside. Mattias finally managed his way into the room and dropped the hot axe.

"We need to go now." Ophelia said. Kristoff attempted to jump over the flames to his wife but decided against it when the floor began to crack beneath him. 

"I think I'll go this way." Kristoff motioned nervously towards the gape in the wall where Ophelia stood near the ledge. 

Mattias took Anna's hand. "Me us in the armory." He said, then the two groups went their separate ways. 

The armory, thankfully, was deserted. It was probably because it was the most secretive room in the palace. It was hidden behind a painting with a tiny notch on the side that would open the door. Only the palace staff knew about it, but the staff, unfortunately, included the palace guards, so they weren't safe for long. 

Mattias and Anna waited for Kristoff and Ophelia to enter before securing the lock on the door. Thankfully, there was no other room on fire. 

"Hans and the witch have taken over the castle." Ophelia said as she shut the door. 

"Hans is here?" Anna exclaimed. "How many spies were in the castle."

"Three others, that we know of." Mattias said. Ophelia pulled out a large bag behind a suit of armor. 

"Here's your change of clothes." She said. "I'm going to go check on your escape ride." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. 

"Escape. How are we going to escape?" Anna asked as she dug through the bag to find her travel dress and cape. 

"By carriage." Mattias replied. "Or at least that's what Hans is going to think. We'll use the carriage as a distraction to draw them away and then the two of you will sneak into the woods on Sven."

"But what about you?" Anna asked "If they catch you they'll kill you."

"That doesn't matter." Mattias said. "The most important thing is that we get you out and to the Northuldra. They'll know what to do."

"Besides, they won't catch us." 

Anna didn't notice that Ophelia had returned until she heard her voice. Not only that, but Olaf was hiding behind her legs.

"Look who I found hiding under the table in the dining hall." She said, and Olaf ran into Anna's arms. 

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Olaf nodded. 

"He was mostly just scared." Ophelia explained. "I ran into a couple more guards of my way back. There are more moles than we thought. That means we can't trust anyone outside this room."

"Speaking of which, this room won't be safe for much longer." Mattias pointed out. "Is the transportation ready."

"As it'll ever be. Sven's in the stables. The carriage is out front." 

"Good." Mattias then turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Wait five minutes before leaving. We want to make sure no one suspects anything. If someone shows up, well...."

"We know how to defend ourselves." Kristoff said, and Anna nodded. 

"Good. We'll see you soon, hopefully." 

Anna watched as the two generals left the armory, leaving her, Kristoff, and Olaf alone. Then she regarded her husband's injury.

"You should bandage that." Anna stated. "To prevent infection."

"I'm fine." Kristoff replied, brushing it off. "We don't really have time for that."

Anna knew five minutes would probably be enough time to cover her husbands burn, but didn't have the energy to argue with him. The five minutes past in silence; even Olaf was too scared to say anything. Anna watched the clock earnestly, tugging on her dress that just felt too tight. 

"They're probably gone by now." Kristoff said. "We should go"

Anna nodded and Kristoff helped her out of her chair. With Kristoff leading, and Olaf holding tight to Anna's cape with his twigged hands, the three of them cautiously creeped out of the armory and to the back stables. 

Kristoff helped Anna up onto Sven and then hopped on behind her, putting his arms around her to grab Sven's reins and kick off. Soon they were flying like the wind, Olaf behind them holding on for dear life. Anna though they struck luck when nobody spotted them escaping the palace. They were actually going to get out. And she was feeling better already. 

_________

Elvanna stood in the royal family's room. The last of the flames had extinguished and the furniture and picture frames were reduced to ashes. But it didn't matter, she thought, because they wouldn't be needing it anymore. 

Hans entered, pushing the rusted door out of the way, then wiped the soot of of his hands. 

"We spotted the royal carriage headed south." He informed her. "I've sent my men after it. They'll soon he in our custody."

Elvanna turned to where they blew a hole in the wall. A giant opening that dropped off right into the gardens. She looked out onto the road leading south and saw the lanterns of the men on horses chasing the carriage with no chance of losing them. 

It didn't feel right. 

"No." She said softly. "Call your men off. They're not in there."

"What?" Hans asked in a concerned voice. 

"The woods." Elvanna said. "Tell your men to search the north woods. That's where they are."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I can feel the magic from it."

"Are you sure?" Hans asked. 

Elvanna nodded. "Positive."

Hans smiled. "Then I'll reroute my men."

_________

The steadfast galloping of a cavalry of horses was heard pummeling towards the royal family before Anna and Kristoff knew what was happening. Anna squinted into the night and into the dense forest to spot several golden lights through the trees that Anna would have thought on any other occasion were dozens of fireflies. But Anna knew better this time. They were lanterns. 

Kristoff tugged the reins harder and Sven sped like a bullet. It wasn't going to be enough. 

"We're not gonna lose them!" Anna said, terrified. 

"We might." Kristoff replied. "I know these woods. And I know there's a short cut right up—"

Kristoff was cut off by the blinding light of a stroke of lightning striking a tree beside them. No, not one tree, five. And five trees came tumbling down on top of Anna and Kristoff. 

Neither of them considered the fact that it was impossible. Neither were shocked at the sudden thunderstorm. Because both of them were still recovering from being thrown off of Sven in his last second attempt to keep them from being crushed. 

Anna rolled several feet away from Kristoff, crying out and clutching her stomach in pain. Olaf was knocked into three separate pieces and was desperately trying to catch his legs. Kristoff was up instantly, looking down at the road now completely blocked with the trunks of fallen trees. Then he heard the grunting of his reindeer and looking into a small gap in the trees, he saw Sven trapped on the other side. 

Kristoff ran over to his wife. "Come on. We have to climb over." He began to hoist her up, but a quick test of Anna's strength sent her back to the ground. 

"I c-can't." Anna stuttered through chattering teeth. 

"No, Anna, come on! We can make it!" He pleaded, trying to pick up his wife in his arms. Anna didn't even seem fully conscious. 

"Kristoff, I can't move." Anna said, falling into his arms. Kristoff couldn't climb over the trees carrying her, and Anna knew she couldn't climb herself. "You have to get help. You have to tell them what happened."

"Anna, are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!"

Anna shifted. "Kristoff, they're not trying to kill me. That explosion wasn't meant to kill us. Hans wants me alive. I don't know why, but he does. If you want to give this baby its best chance, you have to get out."

Kristoff didn't answer, his mind too numb to process what Anna was saying. Olaf came over to them, now fully assembled, and stretched his twig arms around Anna. Anna leaned into him. 

"It's okay, Olaf. I know you'll come back for me." She whispered. The sound of horses was growing louder. They were close. 

"Kristoff." Anna pleaded. Kristoff stood, realizing there was only one way. 

He moved over to the trees and looked through the small gap where Sven stuck his head through. 

"Olaf, can you fit through here?" He asked, motioning to the crevice. 

"I think so." Olaf said, examining it, and before he knew it, Kristoff had picked him up in his arms and shoved him headfirst to the other side. 

"Hey!" He squealed, his legs going in after him. 

Kristoff peered through the hole. "Find the Northuldra. Tell them what happened."

"Wait, what?" Olaf tried to respond, but Sven had already thrown him on his back, and with a nod from Kristoff, they had disappeared into the woods. 

Kristoff turned back to Anna, her face blank. He kneeled down to her and pressed his palm gently to his unborn child. 

"I'm not leaving either of you." He said softly, and tears rolled down Anna's cheeks. 

"Oh, Kristoff." Her voice broke and the two embraced, holding tightly and not letting go. Not even when the enemy's horses were in sight, only a few yards away from them; Kristoff only pulled Anna closer. 

"I love you." He said. 

And the only thing Anna had the strength to say back was "I love you, too."

So they both closed their eyes tightly, but held each other tighter, as the galloping of hooves ceased, and the Southern Isles soldiers surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Any last theories on what the Awakening is? Elsa seemed pretty worried about it. Let me know in the comments because this next chapter will answer a lot of your questions.


	11. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter clears up a lot of confusion (or just adds to it) Gotta be honest, this is probably the most important chapter in the story so read closely.

Elsa raced back through the forest on the Nokk as fast as she could, her pulse racing, her hair whipping in the wind. Honeymaren and Ryder struggled to keep up on their reindeer. Elsa wouldn't tell them what she has heard back on the North Mountain, claiming there was no time. She only stated that she had to tell Yelena, and that Yelena would know what to do. 

Elsa spotted the smoke from the campfires and made her way towards them. Elsa knew why Hans was after Anna, and knew why it was important to get back to them. This was bigger than Anna. This was even bigger than Elsa. 

Yelena was sitting at the campfire when the Nokk skidded to a stop and Elsa glided off. At the sight of her, all the Northuldra stood, shocked to see her face, but their's were sullen. Elsa wondered why they weren't more happy to see her. Hadn't she been gone for almost six months?

Elsa wasted no time. She ran up to Yelena and opened her mouth to speak, but then froze when she realized what was happening. All the faces of the Northuldra staring at her, lost, afraid. Afraid of what? Then something bumped her shoulder, and she turned to see Sven. 

She ran her fingers through his furry coat, but the reindeer's head was hung, and his eyes drooped. Elsa's mind whirred. Why would Sven be here without....

"Wait, where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked. No one answered. Even Yelena just stared. 

"Olaf?" Elsa heard Honeymaren's voice and she too searched for the snowman. There he was, slowly approaching Elsa, as if she were about to explode. There were Olaf and Sven, but there was no sign of Anna and Kristoff. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She started to shake, terrified. Yelena's eyes softened. 

"Yelena?" She asked softly. She could barely speak above a whisper. "Where's my sister?"

Yelena looked down. "Elsa," she began, slowly. "I'm afraid Anna and Kristoff were captured by Hans' men after they invaded Arendelle last night."

Elsa's stomach lurched. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. It was too late. Elsa was too late to save her family. Hans already had everything he needed. 

"How did this happen?" Ryder asked, Elsa silently thanking him for asking the question for her. 

"Olaf was there." Yelena said. "He and Sven were the only two to escape."

"The path was blocked by falling trees." Olaf said solemnly. "I was the only one who could fit."

Elsa knew it was wrong to see Olaf so downbeat. So it must be true. Her family was gone. 

"Okay, so how do we get them back?" Elsa didn't believe the own words coming out of her mouth.

"Hang on, let's think for a moment." Yelena said. 

"No, there's no time for that!" Elsa snapped. "You just told me my sister and brother-in-law were kidnapped. I got the answers I needed at the North Mountain, and I have to get to Anna before it happens."

"Before what happens?" Yelena asked.

Elsa swallowed, taking a deep breath. "The Awakening."

__________

The room was dark and echoey. Anna grunted as she opened her eyes slowly. She had fallen asleep in Kristoff's arms sometime durning the journey from Arendelle to the Southern Isles and woke up realizing she was completely alone. She had no company other than the occasional rat that scurried across her feet. The dungeon was quiet except for the dripping sound that bounced off the walls from somewhere nearby. Anna couldn't tell where it had come from, whether this was due to the darkness or the fact that all of her senses were disoriented. At this point Anna felt like she was going to die. 

The creak of an iron door let Anna know someone had entered. There were three figures standing in the doorway. Two guards with the Southern Isle crest on their jackets, and one other man. A man Anna knew only two well. Even in the darkness, Anna could make out his ginger hair and long sideburns. She recognized his upright posture as he stared down on her. And her mind immediately flooded to the moment when they had danced together at the coronation ball, how they had sang there love for each other, and how he had got down on one knee that very night. She also remembered how he had left her to die only two days later. 

Anna had been afraid, but as soon as she saw Prince Hans she felt nothing but anger.

"Where is my husband?" She demanded, 

Hans calmly took off his coat and handed it to one of the guards. "I don't think you should be worried about that right now."

Anna got to her knees, a feat that took almost all of her energy. "If this is about Elsa, I don't know where she is and neither does Kristoff."

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "No, for once these matters concern something much bigger than your sister. Besides, I already have her taken care of."

Anna's eyes grew huge in realization. She should have known that this all was connected. Of course Hans was the reason Elsa was missing. 

"What did you do to her?" Anna voice frothed with anger. "What did you do!" She attempted to stand but a sharp pain from her stomach kept her on her knees. Hans laughed at her struggle. 

Anna opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a familiar grunting noise from down the hall. Anna turned her head as a large shadow was being forced into the cell. 

"Kristoff." Anna whispered as two guards shoved her husband to the ground beside her. Anna crawled to him and started to untie the thick cords binding his hands behind his back. He looked up at her and Anna could see a deep contusion extending across his left eye. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he rubbed his freed wrists. Anna nodded as Kristoff pressed his cold hands against her stomach. 

"We're both fine." She said, then looked back at Hans. 

"Listen," She told him. "Whatever quarrel you have with me, please leave Kristoff and my baby alone. This has nothing to do with them."

Hans gave a fake smile at his ex-fiance and bent down to her level. "Poor sweet, naive Anna, still thinking the world revolves around her. Maybe it's time you wake up and look at the bigger picture."

Another figured entered. The figure of a tall woman with big curly hair and a shrewd smile. 

"You were right about them." The woman told Hans. "It took almost no effort to apprehend them."

Anna looked up at the woman. "You're her." She concluded. "You're the sorceress."

"Enchantress, if you will." She corrected, rolling the R sharply. "An enchantress has much more power than a simple sorceress."

"Who are you?" Anna asked harshly. 

"Much like your sister, I too have power, but so much more than her. My name is Elvanna."

"Are you Northuldra?" Kristoff asked as he propped up against the dungeon wall. 

"Not anymore." Elvanna answered. "Not since my ancestors were banished many years ago."

"Why are we here?" Anna finally asked. Kristoff was surprised by the amount of harshness coming from her voice; that she would have the strength to do that. 

Hans gave Anna a funny look. "Well I'd thought you would have figured that out by now."

Anna almost rolled her eyes at the response. "The Awakening? What on earth is that anyway?"

Elvanna cackled as she turned to Hans. "See? I told you we had nothing to worry about. They don't even know what we're after."

"What are you after?" Kristoff asked cautiously. 

Neither of them answered right away. 

Anna let her head fall back. "Enough with the games, please. I'm eight months pregnant."

Elvanna began first. "The Awakening is an event. Possibly a ceremony, celebrating magic being born into this earth."

Kristoff tilted his head. "Magic? As in a magic being?"

Elvanna nodded like a teacher commending a student for getting a question right. "That's usually the case, yes. After I left my home and met Hans, we spent weeks searching for a pattern of this occurrence. It would appear we have found one."

Anna closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them. "I don't understand."

"Let me put it to you simply." Elvanna explained. "Elsa wasn't the first human to be granted with magic. It has been a centuries old prophecy for the Northuldra, that is until my great-great-grandmother put an end to all that." She pulled her black curls behind her ear and stared at the royal family with her ice-blue eyes. "When a family is gifted with a power of the elements, the first born of that legacy will have the ability to manipulate that element, and the second born will usually be the one to pass on the legacy. To pass on the gift."

Everything was coming to Anna all at once. Like a jigsaw puzzle with only a few pieces left that fell under the furniture. "So the child of that second born...will have magic like the first born." She said in a small whisper. 

"And that's you, Anna." Hans cut in, taking a step up to Elvanna. "You are that second born, and your child will have a power beyond anything you can possibly imagine."

Anna lost her breath at this revelation. She put her hand up to her stomach, and she could almost feel her baby's breathing. 

"No way. No way." Kristoff said in disbelief as his wife looked at him. And in that moment they both knew it was true. 

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Elvanna said to Anna. "Your constant decrease in health. Even in April you're freezing. It's because your child has a gift."

That's when Hans spoke again. "A gift that we want. And after we have it, I will finally have the power to take over Arendelle, unlike I did last time."

Anna breathed in sharply. Finally it all made sense. The Awakening, the ambush, and Elsa disappearing. They didn't want Anna, they wanted her child. They wanted what Anna was about to give them whether she wanted to or not. 

Kristoff stood instantly and walked straight up to Hans, not a single trace of fear in his eyes. "I swear on God if you touch my child—" He didn't even finish because he was already swinging his fist into Hans' jaw. 

This caught the prince by surprise and a second later he was on the ground with his hands grasping his cheekbone. The three soldiers guarding the cell drew their swords on Kristoff, but Elvanna got their first, and with a simple wave of her hand Kristoff flew into the back wall and crashed into the cold stone floor. 

Anna screamed his name as the guards moved in on him, but by then Hans was on his feet. 

"Stop!" He ordered the guards, and the took a step back from the royal family. Hans adjusted his blazer and rubbed his jaw before continuing. "Until that baby is born, neither of them is to be harmed. We don't want to take any chances with the child not coming out healthy."

Anna crawled over to her husband and shook him. He grunted slightly, half-conscious, his eyes half open and his breathing shallow. She heard Hans' footsteps start to leave the cell, and found the strength to stand and face him. 

"Why does it matter so much to you?" She yelled after him. Hans stopped and turned back to her, his face in surprise. 

Anna continued, almost pleading. "After everything that's happened, why do you still want Arendelle?"

Hans took a steps towards her, and then another, until they were so close you could barely fit a pin between them. Anna didn't even flinch. 

"This isn't about Arendelle." He said coldly. "This isn't even about being king. This is about getting back at those who underestimated me." He pivoted on his heel and took a few steps away from the Queen. He then drew his gaze to Elvanna, who was waiting patiently for him at the cell door. "And once we have Arendelle," he continued. "Who's to say we'll stop there. The entire world will be mine for the taking." Elvanna took a step towards him and he smiled. "I mean, ours." He said to her sincerely. Then Elvanna drew him in closely and kissed him. 

Anna didn't have any energy left to feel disgusted; she was just numb, and angry that her stupid life decisions had brought her here in the end. Only when Hans and Elvanna had left the dungeon, locking the cell door behind them, and she and Kristoff were completely alone, could Anna allow herself to sink to her knees and cry. And Kristoff pulled her into his arms and cried with her. And it seemed like an eternity to Anna that they were crying there on the stone floor, without a single spark of hope left to lift their spirits. 

_________

Halfway through Elsa's explanation Yelena had to sit down. Honeymaren and Ryder stood side by side with their jaws on the floor. Olaf sat on Sven's back, who had his head tilted downwards when Elsa breathed the key words:

"Anna's unborn child."

Elsa finished explaining everything and turned to Yelena, who kept her eyes to the ground, pondering the previous spoken words. 

"You didn't know, did you?" Elsa asked her. "This is a Northuldra legend. How could you not know?"

Yelena shrugged her shoulder and looked at Elsa. "I may be old, but I'm nothing compared to our tribe. We have eons of legacy, and from what you say it appears this tradition ended a long time ago."

"Then how could they know about it? How did Hans uncover a Northuldra prophecy that its own tribe wasn't aware of?" Elsa asked. 

"What did Kristoff say the last time he was here?" Honeymaren broke in. "Something about a witch ally on the Southern Isles' side."

“Gale said something about that, too.” Elsa added. “Who is she?”

“We don’t know.” Yelena admitted. “I’ve done some research. I believe her ancestors were once part of out tribe. What happened to them is a mystery.”

“That’s not important right now.” Elsa stated. “What’s important is that Anna is carrying a child with magic and is in the hands of a monster.”

“Your right.” Yelena agreed. “But Anna isn’t just in danger of Prince Hans, I’m afraid.”

Elsa inhaled sharply. “What do you mean?”

“Anna’s condition all makes sense now. Carrying a child with magic is very difficult, and sometimes dangerous. There’s always a possibility the mother will not survive going into labor.”

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. “Anna’s strong. She’ll fight it. I know she’ll be okay.”

Elsa turned away but Yelena wasn’t finished. “But Anna has already been through something like this, hasn’t she?”

Elsa froze. She knew Yelena was right.

“Six years ago. She was eighteen.” Elsa whispered. She recalled the memory of that time she had tried too hard to forget. It was the day Elsa was crowned Queen of Arendelle. The day the world discovered her powers, and the day she almost destroyed it. She remembered running as far as the could from the kingdom, and Anna running after her to try and convince her to come back. She remembered hurting her, out of fear. Elsa couldn’t control her magic then, and Anna payed the price for it. “I froze her heart.”

It was the greatest mistake Elsa had ever made. And now it became only worse, because Anna had died. It was only for a few seconds before she was revived; before her heart thawed at her own act of true love, but Anna had been to the other side. It’s very rare that people get to experience that and still return to Earth. 

“There’s a possibility that trauma could have weakened her heart.” Yelena said cautiously, like Elsa was a ticking time bomb. “It’s possible that that may be the very thing that keeps your sister from surviving the birth.”

“So in the end,” Elsa said slowly. “It all comes back to me.” 

Honeymaren took a step towards Elsa. “No, Elsa. You know that’s not what she meant.”

Elsa turned to Honeymaren. “It doesn’t matter. If Anna doesn’t survive this, it’s on me.”

“Elsa—“

“Anna’s only eight months in. That means I still have time to save her. I’ll save both of them.”

“If this witch is as powerful as we think, you may not have that much time left.” Yelena broke in. “Decreasing time in the womb is not a particularly difficult spell. It’s something even I could do.”

Elsa turned back to Yelena. “You think they’re going to try to speed up her pregnancy?”

No one said anything. No one had really considered this a possibility. A premature baby could not only further endanger Anna, but the baby itself. 

“But shouldn’t they know that that will kill her?” Ryder asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“They don’t care.” Elsa replied. “I have to go now.”

“Wait.” Yelena interrupted. “Before you leave, let me gather a healing tonic for your sister. It may be just the thing that saves her.”

As Yelena disappeared into her tent, Elsa approached the Nokk and petted its mane, preparing it for the journey ahead. 

Honeymaren approached her. “How are you going to find them? We don’t even know if they were brought back to the Southern Isles.”

Elsa heard a familiar grunting behind her and felt a wet nose nudge her shoulder. “Sven.” She said. “I’ll take Sven. Sven can track them. Can’t you, boy?”

Sven nudged her again in a nod. Now it was Olaf’s turn to approach Elsa. 

“I wanna come with you.” The snowman said, but Elsa bent down to his level and shook her head. 

“No, Olaf. It’s safer for you here. I’ll be back with Anna and Kristoff as soon as possible, all right? I promise.” She turned to Honeymaren and Ryder. “Promise me you’ll take care of him.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Ryder assured her. 

Elsa pulled Olaf tightly into a hug. “I’m going to go get them. They’re gonna be okay.”

“I know.” Olaf said, and he sounded sincere. “I trust you.”

At this point Yelena had returned with a medium sized flask filled with a clear liquid. “Give this to the Queen as soon as you see her. It may be the last chance she has in surviving the pregnancy.” Yelena set the flask into Elsa’s outstretched palm and then closed it, squeezing her hand thoughtfully. 

“You can so this.” She told Elsa. Elsa nodded in response. She couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

Elsa hopped on Sven’s back and knelt down until she was eye level with the reindeer, interlacing her hands with his shaggy fur. 

“You know where to go?” She whispered into Sven’s ear. 

The reindeer nodded. 

“Then lead the way.”


	12. Insight

Anna and Kristoff would both agree that the time they spent in the dungeon of the Southern Isles' castle was the worst moments of their lives. Kristoff (being the only one of the two who was conscious the whole time) pointed out that it wasn't a dungeon at all, it was more of a stable that was renovated to have a cell. The cellar was separate from the palace, making the two think that this was Hans' doing, and not the kingdom as a whole. Even the soldiers that had taken them from Arendelle seemed few, and it was easy to guess that Hans had bribed a couple dozen to help him. 

Regardless, they were in the same amount of danger. 

Kristoff was on his knees by the cell door with a small ice pick he had hidden in his boots, trying to hack at the lock as if it were a piece of ice. Every once in awhile Kristoff would take a pause and grab his injured arm that he tried not to make it look like it bugged him. Anna was still sitting on the back wall trying to keep her nausea at bay. She could hear the shrieking of the metal every time Kristoff swung at it. One time he tried to pick the lock with his small tool, the lock making a rhythmic screeching at every attempt. Anna eventually had enough. 

"Kristoff, that's not gonna work." She said bluntly. 

"Just a few more tries," Kristoff replied frantically. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and jammed the ice pick into the lock, making the rusty steel scream. 

Anna covered her ears. "Kristoff, please stop! That noise is earsplitting!" She didn't know what the point was. Even if Kristoff somehow managed to get the door open, they still had at least a dozen guards to get through and Anna could barely walk. 

Kristoff aggressively threw down the ice pick in frustration and fell back. "No, I promised that our child will know its parents and it will!" 

Anna put her face in her hands. "This is all my fault." She admitted. 

Kristoff looked at her and sighed. "No. No, Anna..." He began, but Anna knew what he was about to say and she didn't want to hear it. 

"No, don't," Anna said, putting her hand up. "Don't try to make me feel better about this." 

"Thinking like that is not going to do anything for us!" Kristoff said a bit loudly over her protests. 

"Let's face it, Kristoff," Anna argued, trying to fight back tears. "It's my stupid life decisions all those years ago that got us here." 

Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, but after a while he realized he didn't have anything to say, and he let Anna continue. 

"I really, really thought I was just gonna find love. Just like that." Anna played with the fabric of her dress, wallowing in her own shame. Then she shook her head and laughed at herself. "God, how could I be so stupid?" She asked her husband, who had come up to sit beside her. 

He didn't answer her question, he just took her hands and looked her right in the eye. "Anna, regret is not going to change the past. It's not going to help us escape."

"But think about it," Anna added, pulling away. "If it weren't for me, Hans wouldn't be after magic. He wouldn't even know about Elsa's powers."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, but neither would you. The gates would still be closed and Elsa would still be shut away. And, while we're on that note, if it weren't for what happened, I never would have met you."

Anna thought about the moment she and Kristoff first met. It was the day after Elsa had fled Arendelle and Anna had gone to find her. Anna had wandered into a trading post in need of some winter gear, and Kristoff had wandered in for some climbing gear. She had reminisced that moment where she hired him to take her up the North Mountain where Elsa was hiding, and in her mind, everything seemed perfect. But now when she thought about it she just felt bitter.

“But wouldn’t it be better that way?” The armor-piercing question that Anna asked her husband made Kristoff almost fall backward. 

“How could you say that?” He said quietly and slightly hurt.

“Look around you, Kristoff.” Anna cried. “Have I actually made your life any better? I got you here. My family legacy got you here and you would’ve had nothing to do with this in the first place if it weren’t for me!”

Kristoff was in disbelief by his wife’s words. “What are you talking about?” He asked her. “We’re about to have a child together!”

“A child that we won’t even get to see grow up!”

At these words Anna had uttered, Kristoff grabbed Anna’s shoulders and stared at her directly with his piercing brown eyes. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” He said so confidently that Anna almost believed him. 

Anna looked down. She was in too much pain to trust that things were going to get better. That Elsa was okay and that there was any hope left for them. 

“Anna, look at me,” Kristoff said calmly, and Anna complied. “I love you.” He continued. “And when I look around me I don’t see the darkness or the cell walls keeping us here. I just see you. You and our child who I know we will get to raise. I promise.”

Kristoff pulled Anna into an embrace, and Anna hugged him tighter than she ever had before, sobbing into his shoulder. Kristoff felt her body tremble and she cried into him. He knew full well the promises he made to Anna and what they meant. Now he just hoped he could keep them. 

__________

Hans leaned against a table in the library where he spent most of his time. Elvanna had just joined him where she told him the news she’d gathered. 

“And you’re sure about this?” Hans asked. 

“My magic has never been wrong before. The time prison has been destroyed. Elsa has escaped.” Elvanna said gravely. 

“And as soon as she finds out what happened to her sister, she’ll be charging down here for all of our heads.” Hans groaned in frustration. “Torás gave the spell to Anna days ago. What is taking so long?”

“I could only give him a small amount of it without it being noticed.” She said as she sat in one of the chairs. “But don’t despair, that baby will be born any day now.”

“We may not have that long,” Hans stressed. 

Elvanna put a hand on his shoulder to ease him. “It will all work out. Though you might not, I believe in fate. You were a prince ignored by your older brothers, and when you tried to earn their appreciation you were cast aside. But things will soon be different. You will soon get what you deserve.” 

Elvanna leaned back in her chair and felt the rush of cold air, her magic seeming to warn her. “And soon, so will I.” She added. 

_________

Elsa and Sven never rested. You would think it would be impossible for a reindeer carrying a full-grown woman to travel to another country without needing to sleep, but Sven was just as determined as Elsa. Sven’s tracking was able to take Elsa in the general direction, but eventually Elsa knew where to go. She felt it. She felt the magic inside of Anna; inside of her child. 

“Just hold on, Anna.” She whispered as if her sister could hear her. 

_Just hold on, Anna ___

__“Elsa’s coming.” Anna had said those words before she even realized they were coming out of her mouth. She had felt her. She had heard her words. Whether she had dozed off and dreamt it, or if Elsa somehow, someway, was reaching out to her._ _

__“What?” Kristoff had asked. He was leaned against the stone wall beside Anna with his arm around her and his eyes closed. He didn’t know if his goal was to fall asleep, but once he heard Anna speak, it caused him to sit up and face her._ _

__Anna looked at him. “Elsa’s coming for us.” She said more clearly._ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__Anna tilted her head. As sudden had she heard her sister's voice, it was just as rapid that it was gone. Anna blinked hard and snapped out of her daze, then focused her eyes on Kristoff. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew one thing for certain: Elsa was alive._ _

__“I don’t know,” Anna answered, wrinkling her brow. “I just know. Something inside me is telling me that she’s out there; that she’s safe. And that she’s coming to get us.”_ _

__Anna saying this caused Kristoff to glance down in mystery, and Anna followed his gaze to her stomach where her unborn child rested, and they both knew that the child had something to do with Anna’s insight._ _

__“That’s....good,” Kristoff concluded, still trying to make sense of the situation._ _

__Anna nodded slowly like she wasn’t fully comprehending what Kristoff was saying. “Yeah...” She trailed off. She was still searching, still trying to channel whatever it was that made her hear her sister’s voice. She missed Elsa so much and wanted nothing more than to see her again. Something told her she would._ _

__Anna suddenly broke into a smile. “Yes, it is! It’s wonderful!” She exclaimed, giggling. At that very moment, Kristoff would say that Anna’s smile was brighter than the sun; like she was eighteen years old again like when they first met. And seeing her this happy made it impossible for him not to smile too._ _

__It stopped just as soon as it started. Anna’s smile faded so quickly you wouldn't believe it was ever there. Her happy expression turned into worry, and after the first sharp inhale, Kristoff knew something was wrong._ _

__”Anna, What's wrong?” He asked his wife. Anna looked up at him, her mind hazy and her eyes blurred. Then the temperature inside the entire cell dropped._ _

__And Anna started screaming._ _

__Anna doubled over into Kristoff's arms and grabbed her stomach. She knew what was happening, and it was the very thing she didn’t want. Not here. Not now._ _

__“Anna!” Kristoff helped her back up and leaned her against the wall, feeling her forehead with his shaking hands. “Anna, speak to me! What’s happening?”_ _

__Anna couldn’t move. Her entire body racked with pain as the ragged screams continued. Anna was breathing hard and fast now. She almost felt like she was drowning and at any moment the oxygen would run out. She dug her nails into Kristoff’s shirt to brace herself. And it was clear that no matter how much she wanted to delay it, it couldn’t wait any longer._ _

__“Kristoff!” Anna cried in between her ragged breaths. “It’s the baby. It’s coming.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters to go!!


	13. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a disclaimer for this chapter: I know nothing about giving birth or what it feels like to be dying, (then again I haven’t had any idea what it was like to be pregnant for this entire story and I think I did decent conveying that) but it is a magical birth for two reasons. One, because it is a magically sped up pregnancy, and two because as we already know the baby is magical, so maybe that would change how the process actually goes. So anything that I got inaccurate or wrong we can just excuse it as a special magic rule. Okay, here goes nothing...

It came to Elsa like a cold wind stinging her face. She felt the chill down her spine as snow flurries started to surround her. Not because she was angry, not because she was upset, but because something was happening. 

She and Sven were on the ocean now. Elsa had created a pathway of ice to act as a bridge to cross the great sea to get to the Southern Isles that melted back into the water after Sven's hooves had passed it. A boat ride would be too slow, but now she realized that even with her efficient way of travel, they still wouldn't get there in time. 

She leaned over and got close to Sven's ear. "It's happening, Sven." She told the reindeer. "We have to hurry."

Sven understood what Elsa meant, and without hesitation, he picked up his pace and the two sped father along the sea. 

Elsa could almost feel her sister's pain, although the empathy Elsa experienced for Anna was nothing compared to what Anna herself was feeling. 

Kristoff had run up to the bars on the cell door and shook them hard, calling out for a doctor until one of the guards disappeared in a haste. 

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" Kristoff said frantically once he returned to his wife. "You're not due for another month!"

"Does it matter?" Anna practically screamed. "I think I'd know if my own baby was coming!" Anna shivered even harder as another wave of pain hit, causing her to cry out. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Kristoff said, partly to Anna, partly to himself. "A doctor's on its way. Everything's gonna be fine."

"No," Anna said, swallowing hard. She grabbed Kristoff's collar with her icy hands. "Kristoff, he's gonna take it. Hans is going to take our baby."

In all the chaos that had been the past few minutes, it hardly hit either of them what was going to happen after their child was born. And when it did, the realization was more painful than the actual delivery of the child. 

"No," Kristoff said, shaking his head defiantly. 

"What?" Anna asked, barely coherent. 

Kristoff put his hands gently on Anna's face, not a trace of warmth on her cheeks. "Anna, look at me." He said. "I have no idea what's going to happen next, but I am not letting them take this baby. Okay? Just stay calm, and breathe." 

Anna nodded as she breathed out hard through her mouth. The words Kristoff had said were almost reassuring enough for Anna to stop worrying, but she knew she couldn't. Anna could barely stop her teeth from chattering as the cell doors opened and a doctor rushed through. He was a middle-aged, thin man who seemed to have an intellectual disposition, most likely because of the thin-framed circular glasses he wore. He set his medical bag beside him as he crouched next to Anna and started to ask her questions, but Anna only heard muffled dialogue from the pounding in her ears. 

Kristoff grabbed her hand to comfort her as she tried to keep her breathing steady, but when he did, he flinched, and his eyes widened when he looked at her hand. Anna followed his gaze as he held up their interlocked fingers, but it was hers that stood out to him. Anna didn't realize before, but at some point, her fingers had turned blue, with an unreal amount of frost growing up in her hands. Anna's fingers had only ever done that once before: when Elsa had frozen her heart. The same day Anna had died. 

The next moments were a blur. Kristoff never let go of Anna's hand, allowing her to squeeze it as tight as she needed when the doctor told her to push. Hans had crept his way in at some point and waited on the other side of the room, looking in on them through the bars. Anna tried to hear Elsa again. She tried to reach into that place where she had heard her sister's reassuring voice, but she couldn't anymore. She felt ice creep up her cheeks, another sign she was freezing to death. Soon the temperature in the room was below freezing, and even some of the guards pulled their coats tighter around them. 

The doctor was talking to Anna, but Anna couldn't hear him. She couldn't see him, just a figure in front of her. Anna had no energy left, and if she had to push again, Anna was sure she would just drop dead. 

"He said just one more." She heard Kristoff whisper in her ear. "You can do this Anna, just one more push."

Anna knew she had to, so she nodded and obeyed. She couldn't help but scream as she used the last of her willpower to push. The guards looked around the room in awe as ice crawled up the walls, a dazzling pattern of snowflakes with it. Even Hans was surprised by the sudden snow flurries that swirled around the cell. 

And then Anna's screams were met with the cries of a newborn baby. 

"I-it's a girl." Kristoff stuttered as the doctor wrapped the baby in a tattered blanket. "Anna, it's a girl!" 

Anna and Kristoff couldn't help but smile at the sight of their newborn little girl. Anna even laughed a little when she saw the face of her daughter. She was a healthy, youthful, perfect little princess, and she was the most beautiful thing either Anna or Kristoff had ever seen. 

For a moment, Anna had forgotten everything that had happened, that was happening. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Anna lifted her arm and reached out her feeble little hand towards the baby, but a hand on the doctor's shoulder stopped Anna immediately as her fingers were inches away from her daughter's head. 

"I'll take it from here," Hans said, and the doctor stood, handing the swaddled baby to him. 

Anna's arm dropped as she felt her breath leave her at the sight of Hans looking down at her child. Kristoff was up instantly, but two guards quickly grabbed him and held him back, Kristoff screaming protests at Hans. 

"No..." Anna said barely above a whisper. She desperately tried to find the strength or energy to get up, to stop him, but her entire body seemed to be failing. Like Anna was hanging off the edge of a cliff with her fingertips, slowly inching closer to the void. 

Hans had taken a few steps out of the cell with the baby in his arms, crying incessantly, when he turned back to look at its mother and father. 

"Thank you, for your contribution." He said mockingly. "Don't worry, your child will be in good hands." Then he turned back. 

"No!" Anna cried louder this time. The reality of losing her only child was finally coming to her, but Anna didn't think she'd live that much longer to see it. At this point, it took three guards to restrain Kristoff, and another one turned to Hans as he walked out the door. 

"Your Highness, what about the prisoners." The guard asked Hans, and Hans turned back to Anna and Kristoff with a ruthless smile on his face. 

"I have no more use for them," Hans said as he turned back to the guard. "Kill them." 

Hans was gone in the blink of an eye, and the baby along with him, causing all the flurries and the ice on the walls to vanish. The guard he had just been talking to reentered the cell and drew his sword, as the other guards forced a still-fighting Kristoff to his knees.

"Kristoff! No!" Anna screamed as she leaned forward and reached for him, only to fall sideways onto the ground. 

The guard raised his sword over Kristoff's head, who was still struggling against the men. Then when he finally realized that it actually might be the end, suddenly the sword fell. Not onto Kristoff, but on the ground. The guard who stood above him just stood there, staring in front of him like in a trance. Then Kristoff realized the guard's feet turning blue, and it spread up to his legs and into his body before the man was no longer a man. He was solid ice. 

It didn't take a genius to understand who did it. And when Kristoff turned his gaze away from the frozen statue and toward the other side of the room, there he saw Elsa, her arm outstretched and her face angrier than she'd ever been in her life. Elsa was here, and she was furious. 

The guards let go of Kristoff immediately and drew their swords, charging for the ice queen. Elsa didn't even flinch as she flicked her hand up in the air, and suddenly the men were flying through the air as a strong wind of snow threw them across the room. The guards toppled to the ground in a heap. Dead or unconscious, at this point, Elsa didn't care. 

Once she realized her enemy was defeated, she allowed herself to breathe and she looked to her brother-in-law, still panting from the endeavor. 

"Are you okay?" She asked as she took deep breaths. 

Kristoff nodded and smiled a little in gratitude, but it was quickly diminished when he remembered his wife who was still laying behind him. When Elsa and Kristoff turned their attention to Anna, they noticed two terrifying things. One, she was deeply unconscious. Two, she wasn't breathing. 

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked as she and Kristoff ran over to her and sat her up. "I'm here! I came back. Anna?" 

"She barely has a heartbeat," Kristoff said as he checked her pulse with his trembling hands. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, Anna! What's happening?"

Elsa fumbled through the small pocket in her dress for the flask Yelena gave to her. "She needs to take this!" Elsa told Kristoff, uncorking the vial. "Hold her head back."

Kristoff obeyed and tilted Anna's small round face up to the sky and Elsa poured the liquid down her throat. Kristoff asked no questions. He just sat there with one hand behind his wife's neck and the other around her waist. Elsa kept both her hands on either of Anna's shoulders. 

"Come on, Anna. Come on." Elsa whispered, trying to fight back tears. If Anna died it was her fault. Not just because of the curse she gave her all those years ago, but because she didn't get to her in time to fix that mistake. 

Kristoff saw it before Elsa did. The small glint in his eye as his spirit lifted was hinting enough to Elsa that Anna was okay. She looked closely at her sister and could see Anna's nostrils move slightly as she inhaled air. Elsa held her breath for what seemed like forever, and only released it when Anna slowly opened her eyes to see her sister staring down at her. 

Anna felt like she was dead, and seeing Elsa when she felt herself swimming back into consciousness almost confirmed that feeling. Then she opened her eyes a bit more and noticed she was still in the dark and dreary cell and concluded that she must be alive because there's no way heaven could possibly look like this. 

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled, still trying to grasp the image of her sister in front of her. 

Elsa nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's me, Anna. I'm here."

Just the voice of her sister was reassuring enough that this was real. Elsa was alive. 

Anna soon forgot all her pain and fatigue as she jumped into Elsa's arms and embraced her tighter than she ever had before. "I knew you'd come for us," Anna whispered, now joining Elsa in her tears. 

But Anna's tears weren't joyful. A close encounter with death wasn't near enough to make Anna forget the events that had just happened before her sister arrived and saved them. 

"Elsa," Anna cried softly, drawing back. "He took her. He took our daughter."

Elsa's arms dropped from Anna as the news set in. The child had already been born, and Elsa had just missed Hans leaving with her. 

There was no time for the sisters to react when Kristoff immediately stood and walked out of the cell, grabbing the sword of a fallen soldier on his way. 

Elsa chased after him, slightly anxious to leave her sister's side, even momentarily. "What are you doing?" She asked Kristoff. 

"What does it look like? I'm going to get my daughter back."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Elsa retorted. "Hans has an army and a sorcerer on his side and you are one man with one weapon. Besides your injured." Elsa added, motioning towards the burn on his arm he had disregarded for too long. 

"I'm fine." He said as he shrugged his shoulder but even winced while doing it. "I'm not just going to let Hans walk off with our newborn child. I mean, look at what he did to Anna!"

"I'm not saying we should let him go." Elsa reasoned. "But I have my powers. I can take on an army and I can definitely defeat some witch."

Kristoff anxiously looked towards the door that Hans had walked out of with their child only moments ago. "She's my daughter." He said. 

"I know," Elsa replied sincerely. "And I will stop at nothing until I get her back, but you need to get Anna to safety. Trust me, please." 

Kristoff most likely didn't stare at Elsa as long as she thought he did, but it seemed like forever that he was standing there trying to come to terms with him doing anything other than going after his daughter. Eventually, he closed his eyes and agreed to Elsa's offer, giving off a great heaving sigh. 

"Thank you," Elsa said. "Sven is out back. Get my sister out of here. I promise, you will see your daughter again."

Kristoff turned from Elsa and ran back into the cell, and as Elsa left the room she saw Kristoff help Anna up and walk her out of the dingy prison. Elsa ran as fast as she could towards the ship she saw earlier. The one that was set to sail when she first came upon the Southern Isles. No doubt with all the men getting it prepared to leave the dock, that was the escape Hans was taking. It was a fortunate thing for Elsa too, because it was just too easy for her to stop ships from leaving. 

Elsa arrived at the edge of the ocean only a few dozen yards away from the ship. She thought back to the first time she had frozen the sea. It was also the first time she walked on water, and it was entirely on accident. She looked at her hands and feet, just barely touching the edge of the water. Freezing it could be dangerous, but Elsa realized she had to be dangerous if she was going to fulfill her promise to Anna and Kristoff. And if it was necessary, Elsa was going to become the thing her family had tried to convince her for years she wasn't. She was going to become a monster. 

Elsa slammed her hands down onto the water and it instantly turned to ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard that was to write. You know the frustration when you have your perfect vision and have absolutely no idea how to put it into words? That was basically the epitome of this chapter. This next chapter is going to be loooong so it might he a week or so before I get it up. My goal is to finish before the new year so here’s to hoping I achieve it🤞🏻


	14. The Frozen Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because this one is pretty long. We’ve now hit the climax of the story so expect a lot of action. (Another disclaimer: I know nothing about sword fighting)

The men loaded up the ship efficiently at Hans' orders. The Prince handed the child to one of the men as it, too, was boarded. Hans looked back at the stables he had just left, smiling at the satisfaction. The royal family was probably dead by now, and soon he and the baby would be far away. They just had to get out before Elsa found them. 

As if just thinking her name was cursed, just as he concluded his thought he saw the ice creeping towards him on the fjords. Elvanna walked down the gangplank and joined him on the docks as she saw their predicament. All too soon was the ice surrounding the ship and anchoring it in its place, making escape impossible. 

"She's here," Elvanna said, but Hans didn't need her insight to jump to that conclusion. "She's probably not happy we killed her family."

"If our guards succeeded," Hans added. "Nevertheless, we know what she's come for now."

"I'll take care of her," Elvanna said, as she started to walk towards where the ice started. "I'm the only one with the power to do so. Once she's dead, everything will go back to normal and we can leave."

Elvanna seemed surprisingly calm as she said this, not a hint of frustration. In fact, Hans could see a small smirk from her, as if she had been anticipating this moment for a while.

"We'll meet back here," Hans said to her. 

Elvanna turned back. "Where are you going?"

Hans smiled and drew out his sword from its holster. "Something tells me the mother and father aren't where they should be yet. It's my turn to put them in the ground."

————

Kristoff was practically dragging Anna behind the stables where he was told Sven was until he'd finally decided to lift her and carry her the rest of the way. 

"Kristoff, she's still out there..." Anna began as he carried her. "She's still in danger. We have to do something."

Kristoff saw Sven anxiously pacing behind the small stable and hurried over to him. "I know." He replied to Anna. 

"Really?" Anna clarified, slightly stunned that Kristoff agreed with her. 

Sven saw the couple and his face instantly lit up as he galloped up to them, licking Kristoff's face. 

"Hey, buddy," Kristoff said as he petted his head, feeling renewed by the warmth of the fur of his friend. He could tell Sven had been worried. "We're okay." He assured him. 

"Kristoff..." Anna jumped in, bringing back the conversation they were having earlier. 

"You're right," Kristoff said. "I have to do something."

He lifted Anna and set her onto Sven, Anna jolting from the sudden movement. 

"There are woods in the east. You and Sven need to hide there." Kristoff said as he handed her an extra sword he'd grabbed from one of the guards. "And take this in case someone comes."

"Wait, what?" Anna blurted. "What are you gonna do?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'm going to figure it out."

"Let me come with you." Anna pleaded, but Kristoff shook his head. 

"You just gave birth and you can barely walk. The best bet for you right now is to hide." 

"I can't just hide," Anna said, holding her position. 

"Anna, please!" Now Kristoff was the one pleading. Pleading for his stubborn wife to stay out of danger. 

Anna grunted her teeth together in frustration. "Fine." She said. "But if you're not back in thirty minutes I'm turning around."

"That's all I need," Kristoff said, agreeing to the compromise. 

Anna leaned down and kissed him. "I love you." She said. "Be safe."

"I will," Kristoff assured her. "I promise."

Kristoff patted Sven gently, signaling him to take off with Anna with him. After the two had disappeared into the woods, Kristoff grabbed his sword he had recovered and turned towards the icy fjord. 

—————

Each step that Elsa took on the ice sounded like a thousand firecrackers going off. Elsa knew that her magic was secure, but it didn't help that with every noising cracking of the ice, she could be alerting to one of the soldiers as to where she was, as if her dramatic reveal wasn't enough. Elsa was positive every single person in the Southern Isles knew Elsa was here. After all, who else had the ability to freeze an entire body of water. 

Elsa's hands glowed with a blue light as she held them ready at her sides, anticipating any possible attack. She was close to the boat, only a few more minutes of walking, when she realized she wasn't alone. 

"Elsa."

Elsa jerked her head behind her to find the voice that had spoken her name. There was nothing there. Nothing but the endless path of ice that stretched miles and miles. 

"Elsa."

This time, Elsa did a full 360 with her surroundings. She kept her hands posted up, a few inches away from her chest. 

"Who's out there?" She demanded, making the glow in her hands brighter, ready to strike. 

"It's me." The voice said, and Elsa turned in the sound's direction. Now she was sure it was right in front of her. Without question, she threw her magic in that general direction, hoping to immobilize the being. 

"You won't get me that way." It said just as Elsa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned quickly and raised her arm, but felt a strong hand grab her wrist as she stared into the face of a beautiful middle-aged woman smiling down at her.

"It's you!" Elsa blurted, being able to conclude who this woman was.

The woman sneered at her. "Well, that's not a polite thing to say when you first meet someone. I prefer to go by Elvanna, thank you." She then let go of Elsa's arms and took a few steps back. 

Elsa rolled her wrist once from Elvanna's strong grip before readying her hands again for an attack, but her curiosity for the woman made her hesitate. After all, she had never met another person with a gift like Elsa. 

"You look like you want to hurt me," Elvanna said in her thick Russian accent, staring into Elsa's angry eyes. 

Elsa squinted at the lady. "You almost killed my family." She said. "Why would I not want to hurt you?"

"Because I'm the only one like you," Elvanna stated, and there had never been truer words. "And I'm afraid your sister and her husband were just collateral damage. You know what we were really after."

Elsa shook her head. "You can't have her."

That's when Elvanna smiled simply. "We already do."

Elsa pushed her hands forward and ice spikes flew from her fingertips, but with a wave of her opponent's hand, they shattered and fell helplessly to the ground. In return, Elvanna gestured her hands to the side and a giant gust of wind knocked Elsa off her feet as she fell forwards on her face, hitting her chin on the ice. Elvanna's expression never changed. 

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, wiping the small trickle of blood from her chin. "Where did you come from? How come no one's ever heard of you?"

Elvanna walked towards Elsa as she told her story. "I am a being of great power. Power far greater than yours. And it's been a power passed on for many generations. Very similar to Awakenings, like the one that just happened, but with one significant difference. My great-great-grandmother wasn't born with her power. She stole it.

"Generations ago, my ancestors were Northuldran. This was back when Awakenings still existed. The firstborn child of the second-born sister would birth a child of great power. One family was chosen for each element. No one really knows how far back the tradition had gone, and no one knows how it started. But when my great-great-grandmother was growing up, she saw all her friends abusing their magic. Using it for little things like watering the grass or lighting the campfire, when there was so much more potential for that type of power."

"World domination?" Elsa guessed sarcastically. 

"In theory, yes," Elvanna said, then she continued. "So one day she had enough and decided that she was the one who should have that power that she was unfortunate enough not to be born with. But she didn't just want one element, she wanted them all. So she spent years practicing dark magic to find a way to take it from them. Eventually, she found a way, but there were repercussions on the original users."

"They died," Elsa concluded, and Elvanna nodded. 

"She took the powers of all of the elements from her friends, and it was a ritual impossible to survive. Magic is a dangerous thing. You know that, after what happened to your sister six years ago. Wasn't that your fault?"

Elsa didn't answer. She felt no obligation to talk about what she did to her sister to her after what Elvanna tried to do. What she was still trying to do. 

Realizing Elsa wasn't going to comply, Elvanna went on. "They called her a monster after they realized what she did. They called you the same thing after you revealed your secret to everyone. Normal people will never understand us. They only fear us. That's why she left. She went to a place far away from the Northuldra and isolated herself until she decided to start a family and pass down her new power. You see, the funny thing about men is that once you give them what they want, they'll do anything for you."

"Is that why Hans is helping you?" Elsa asked. 

Elvanna chuckled. "Hans loves me, and he provides me with the resources I need to get what I want."

"And what do you want?" Elsa inquired. 

"Ultimate power," Elvanna answered in all seriousness. "You see, there's a prophecy that any one being that wields the power of all the elements will be unstoppable. Up until recently, I thought I had achieved that goal until I realized I was missing one. Hans wanted vengeance, and in his vengeance, I could get the last element I needed to be omnipotent. And with it, I am going to destroy the Northuldra for what they did to my family many years ago. That magic comes from the child your sister conceived. I was going to use your niece's power, but I think I'll just kill you and take yours instead."

And before Elsa could even process what Elvanna had said, Elvanna had waved her arms and Elsa felt herself flying through the air, landing harshly onto the ice several yards away from where she had originally been.

________

Sven was zooming along the edge of the woods in more speed than Anna had experienced than in most of her life. She wrapped her arms around Sven's neck in a desperate attempt not to fall off, letting her face be buried in his mane. They were feet away from the forest, ready to be engulfed in it and hidden for good when Anna lifted her head and saw a figure on the frozen fjord that was now a distance away from her. 

She squinted her eyes at the man walking across the sea, towards the stables that Anna had previously been. If she looked hard enough, she could make out the red hair and sideburns. It was Hans. 

Anna hadn't intended to defy Kristoff or Elsa, but once she saw Hans clear as day and not too far from her, she knew she couldn't resist. Anna had a weapon, and she would bet anything Hans did too. It was time for Anna to finally bring the man who had wronged her for so long to justice. 

"Sven!" She called to the reindeer. "Turn around!"

_________

The Southern Isles ship frozen to the ice was close by now. Kristoff was crouching behind a pine tree on the edge of the woods near the harbor where the ship was docked. Anchored, more like, since it was impossible at that point for it to leave the docks, thanks to Elsa's magic. Kristoff just had to find a way onto the boat, where he was sure he would find his daughter. 

Kristoff knew it was stupid. He knew the safest and smartest option would be to do what Elsa told him and hide with Anna, and he wasn't going to try to reason with himself on why doing this was the right thing. All he knew was that he was going to do it, and nothing could change his mind. 

He had gotten closer and closer to the boat where two guards were posted at the ship's entrance, making it impossible for Kristoff to sneak by. He thought about his weapon but decided that attacking them would cause too much attention and he wouldn't have any time to search the ship. Luckily the water was frozen, giving Kristoff walking access all the way around the ship, and if there was one thing Kristoff knew how to do, it was climb. 

He disappeared back into the woods and took a longer route to the backside of the ship just to be safe. There were no guards posted on that side, probably because they weren't expecting such drastic weather conditions. Kristoff knew he most likely couldn't fit through any of the portholes, so his best chance would be climbing up to the top deck. The only problem with that was all the soldiers that would immediately see him and attack him. 

Kristoff couldn't have been more right. As soon as he threw himself over the edge of the ship and landed on the wooden deck, he saw several men turn their attention towards him and draw their swords. Kristoff instantly grabbed his own weapon and held it out at the nearest guard. Kristoff wasn't the best fencer, but he knew the basics, and he was a quick thinker. The blades clashed and Kristoff ducked under the guy's arm before his opponent had a chance to make his next decision. Kristoff rammed his body into the man, causing the man to lose his balance and trip over the edge of the deck, hitting hard on the ice. 

Kristoff bolted across the deck before the next two guards could catch him. He spotted a flight of stairs leading down below the deck and was down it in five seconds. Below was a room lit up by portholes and hay scattered across the floor. Something told him Hans wasn't granted the finest ship in their navy for his escape. There was another door at the end of the room, looking like it led into a lodging area or captain's quarters. Kristoff ran to it and pulled on the handle only to realize it was bolted shut. 

He turned his attention back towards the stairs where now at least six guards were funneling their way down below deck. Kristoff had hoped this wouldn't be the case. He had hoped that Hans was working on his own and wouldn't have this much militia at his disposal, but from the number of men making their way to Kristoff, he could tell that this wasn't just some solo mission. 

Kristoff tried his best to hold his own against the soldiers. The first one came at him and he was able to dodge his blade, kicking him to the side while his back was turned. But it soon became apparent there were too many of them. After a couple of disarming, one of the guards caught Kristoff by surprise, and before he knew it he was falling to the ground, his sword flying from his hand. Kristoff backed away on his hands, but it didn't keep the guard from raising his sword in a striking position until someone called out. 

"Hey!" 

The familiar female voice had come from across the room. The guard lowered his sword and stared in confusion at where it had come from. Across the room was the figure of a small, unassuming young woman with an intimidating smile and a sword held confidently up at her face as if she was going to use it like a crossbow. 

"You want to pick on someone your own size?" Ophelia asked the guard. "Well, what's the fun in that?" 

The swords of Ophelia and the man clashed with the sound of screeching metal, and the man was down in two seconds. Ophelia looked up from her victim at the other guards, putting herself between them and Kristoff, giving him time to reclaim his sword. The guards charged at Ophelia, but just as instantly, General Mattias flew down the stairs and joined the fight. 

"How did guys get here?" Kristoff asked as he grabbed his sword to block an attack. 

"Long story," Ophelia said, breathless but still fighting. "After we realized our carriage ploy failed, we could only assume you guys were taken to the Southern Isles."

Mattias cut in. "Very sorry about that, by the way, but it was her idea so it's not technically my fault."

"Oh, seriously? You're putting this one on me?" Ophelia shot back as she ducked under the arm of one of the soldiers. "Anyway, after a good talk with the Northuldra, and some odd things called rock trolls..."

Kristoff smiled. "I know what you're talking about."

".....We pretty much figured out all we needed to know. Sorry we got here so late." Ophelia finished. 

"You got here just in time," Kristoff said. "My daughter's somewhere down here."

"We'll find her," Mattias promised as he disarmed the last guard, and soon all the men were on the floor. 

Ophelia leaned up against the railing of the stairway as she relaxed her sword. "Hans and the witch haven't been working alone. We did some research, and it turns out the King—his father—offered him resources and men to accomplish his goal, but warned him that if he got caught, he would deny having any hand in it."

"He would basically save himself and throw his son to the wolves," Mattias added. 

"So Arendelle could put Hans behind bars, for good this time." Kristoff clarified. 

"In theory, yes," Ophelia said. "But that's only if we catch him—aah!" Ophelia was cut off by a hand firmly grasping her hair as another guard pulled out a sword. Ophelia dropped her sword and grabbed the man by the throat in an attempt to pull herself away. Only when she kicked him in the back of the knee did the man release her, giving Mattias a chance to charge at him and stab him in the side. After he was down, Mattias looked up to the top deck and immediately ran back.

"We've got more coming." He called as he and Kristoff readied their swords for round two. 

Ophelia reclaimed her own sword, her other hand rubbing her sore scalp. The next batch of soldiers came swiftly and heavily armed. It was something of a miracle to see the only three humans hold their own. One guard charged at Ophelia as she ducked by the wooden door and slammed the man into it, having him crash to the ground, unconscious. The door splintered, almost off of its hinges. 

Ophelia wouldn't have thought anything of it if she hadn't heard something on the other side. From all the sword clashing and men grunting, it was easy to miss the meek crying of a newborn infant through the old doorway. Ophelia peaked through the cracks in the door and realized what she would find on the other side. She braced herself on the frame of the doorway and let her leather boot slam into the wood twice before it finally gave in and broke off the lock, sending splinters in every direction. 

Upon entering, Ophelia noticed that the room was significantly smaller than the one she just left. There was only one porthole to illuminate light into the area—more like a closet—and the walls and floors were littered with barrels and buckets that seemed to be stuffed in for storage. 

Another guard stood posted at the other side of the closet and charged for Ophelia. His hand was on her wrist before she could react, inching his way down to her sword to disarm her. Ophelia reacted the same way and grabbed his arm before he could bring down his weapon on her. Ophelia struggled with him as she tried to break free of his grasp. Ophelia slowly twisted his arm sideways as he grunted in protest, fighting against her. She noticed his face turn red, all the built up air being held in his lungs, and she took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach, forcing all the breath out of his mouth. The strain on Ophelia released and she shoved his sword straight into the wooden wall. The guard tried to retaliate but was heavily burdened by his sword being stuck in the side of the wall, and once Ophelia grabbed a metal bucket and slammed it into his head with all her might, the man was no longer a threat.

Ophelia turned her attention back towards the crying. The feeble noise came from a small wicker basket resting on top of a barrel. Ophelia looked at the contents of the basket and smiled when she saw the young princess. 

Soon Kristoff had burst through the entrance of the room and paused when he saw Ophelia, Mattias close behind him, guarding the door. Kristoff looked at Ophelia's face. A half-smile with her hand on the basket, staring down into it, a small tear gathering in her eye. 

"She's okay," Ophelia said as she stepped back. Kristoff approached the basket and laid eyes on his daughter, young and healthy without a scratch on her. He sighed in relief as he gently picked up the baby and cradled her. She was so small that Kristoff could almost fit her entire body in the palm of his hand. The baby looked up at Kristoff and stopped crying in her arms of her father. 

"She's beautiful," Ophelia remarked as she grabbed her sword and joined Mattias near the door. Kristoff nodded and pulled his daughter closer to him, promising to never let go again. 

———————

Hans peered inside the prison cell that the child was born in. Per his prediction, instead of seeing the mangled corpses of the royal family as he had hoped, he instead saw the bodies of at least six of his men. Some of them appeared to be breathing, but the others he wasn't quite sure of. He saw the littered snow and ice spikes on the walls and ground, indicating a battle took place. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his head guard standing in the cell, completely frozen solid like an ice sculpture. It appears Elsa had arrived in time to save her sister. 

Hans slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, then shook the pain away from the impact. He put his hand on his head as he began to think. As long as they were still alive, they would never stop looking for him or the baby. Elvanna would take care of Elsa, but the other two posed a problem. He decided he would just have to track them down and kill them himself. 

But as Hans exited the stable and returned onto the ice, he realized that he wouldn't have to wait that long when he saw Anna standing on the other side of the ice, glaring daggers at him. 

Anna felt no fear as Hans noticed her from only feet away. She only felt anger. Anger and determination. She tightened her grip around her sword and walked closer to him. Hans looked a bit confused as she approached him then stopped still a good distance from him. 

"Where is she?" Anna demanded, clenching and unclenching her free hand. 

Hans kept Anna's gaze. "You'll never find her. Elvanna will soon kill Elsa and we'll be on our way. Looks like all that's left to take care of is you."

Anna took another step towards her enemy, an unwavering glare she set upon him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Elsa doesn't go down that easy, and neither do I."

These words made Hans scoff as he looked at the sword in her right hand. "You think you're going to fight me? You think it will even be a competition?"

Anna had never told Hans this, but she knew how to sword fight. She'd spent a lot of time alone in the palace her childhood years so she had time to herself to learn things. And her soldiers were more than happy to teach her. Anna wasn't a professional, but she thought she was pretty good. 

"Anna, look at you." Hans continued. "Do you actually think you're in the right condition to fight me? Even if you hadn't just given birth, you're just a scared little girl. It's probably best we took your child, because you're not cut out to be a mother. You're not even cut out to be a queen! You're still exactly the way I left you all those years ago. Weak."

Anna's heart pounded in her chest as the hate she had for this man swelled. She couldn't let it overwhelm her though; she had to think straight. She swallowed her exhaustion and fatigue and lifted her weapon, trying to keep the shaking at bay. 

"You think you're so much better than me?" She asked as she pointed her sword at him. "Prove it."

————

Elsa tried to hold her own against Elvanna, but it became clear in just a few minutes that the older enchantress was far more powerful. Elsa had ice magic and ice magic alone, but Elvanna could manipulate fire, water, earth, and wind, and if she succeeded in killing Elsa, she would be able to manipulate ice too. 

Elsa tried to think of the logic behind this. She couldn't just control the fifth element, she was the fifth element. So what would happen if Elvanna destroyed her? Would she unknowingly destroy that element as well?

Another blast of wind from Elvanna let Elsa know that she didn't have time to think, she had to react. Elsa threw a burst of ice spikes at her again, but Elvanna turned them on her, making Elsa duck to avoid them. Her chin started bleeding again, and she lost a half-second wiping the blood away. Elvanna knocked Elsa's feet out from under her and she landed hard onto the ice, trying to catch her breath. 

"Last chance to beg for your life," Elvanna said as she backed Elsa farther back across the sea. "I would enjoy killing you, Elsa, but I can also use you. Join me and maybe you can be all-powerful too."

Elsa threw another attack at her opponent, but it was clear that her magic was no match for Elvanna's. 

The sound of the clash of metal against metal caught both of the girls' attention. The sound rang again and Elsa turned her head. There she saw them, not very far away, her sister and Hans across the fjord fighting each other. Elsa wasn't sure which of her emotions were stronger, the utter relief of seeing Anna or the overwhelming fear that she wasn't far away, where she would be safe. And when Elsa looked back at Elvanna, she knew she was planning something. 

Elvanna waved her hands towards Elsa and suddenly a giant fireball appeared in front of her, racing towards Elsa. Elsa put her hands out quickly and used her ice as a force field, but Elvanna didn't yield, and the fire kept coming. 

Elsa felt herself being forced to the ground by the strength of Elvanna's magic. Her muscles strained as she held her hands firmly in an upright position, trying to protect herself from the flames. It was clear that if she moved an inch, she'd lose her momentum and the fire would overtake her. With Elsa distracted, Elvanna turned her attention towards Hans and Anna. 

Anna was winning. Her skill had caught Hans completely by surprise as they battled. Anna moved quicker than any opponent Hans had ever fought. Anna dodged an attempted stab from Hans and then lunged at him, forcing him back. Anna undoubtedly had the upper hand and in just a few more moves she would have apprehended him. But when Anna raised her sword confidently, about to make her next move, she froze. 

Hans squinted at Anna, confused about why she was pausing. Anna, however, had the same amount of confusion as Hans. Suddenly a small and strangled sound came out of her mouth, and her face began to turn red. Then she dropped to the ground and grasped her throat. She was choking. 

As soon as Anna's sword crashed against the ice, Hans was able to put together what was happening. He looked behind him and saw Elvanna using one hand to hold Elsa in place, and the other outstretched towards them as she muttered curses towards Anna. 

Anna felt her throat shrinking, constricting, closing in on her. She tried to reach for her sword, but the pain and lack of breath kept her paralyzed. She felt her mind haze from the lack of oxygen as she inched closer to unconsciousness. She felt Hans looming over her, but she barely had the strength to look up at him. 

"What did I tell you?" Hans said as he twisted his sword tauntingly on the ice. "There was no way you could have beat me. I thought of everything." Then he raised his sword. 

Elsa saw Anna fall to the ground and grab her throat. She saw Elvanna stretch her hand in that direction. "Anna! No!" She cried as she saw Hans raise his weapon with the intent to strike down her sister. She had to do something. She had to fight Elvanna. With a sudden burst of energy, Elsa thrust her arms forward with every fiber of her being, and the fire vanished. Elvanna shrieked from the sudden burst and flew back, her hand releasing Anna.

As soon as Anna felt the relief, her hand was on her sword and she held it up to block Hans's. She took no time to soak in the fact that she had almost lost consciousness; that she had almost died again. She knew there was no time. She stood, pushing Hans' sword back as she did so. 

"You forgot one thing." She claimed as she slammed her blade into the hilt of Hans' sword, making him drop it onto the ice. "I'm a mother now, and you never mess with a mother's kid." 

Anna sliced Hans's arm and he cried out as he clutched it, trying to back away from her. Anna then ran up to him and pressed the blade of her sword against his neck and looked him right in the eye. 

"Now where is my daughter?"

"Anna!" Kristoff called out from across the fjord. Anna turned to look at the three figures running in her direction, one of them being her husband. But not only that, he was carrying their child. 

Anna cried with relief as they neared her. Ophelia and Mattias, the other two figures, ran up to Hans and forced his hands behind his back, allowing Anna to relax her sword. 

Kristoff and Anna embraced, both crying as they looked at their daughter. It was then that Anna finally got a good look at her. When she got to touch her. Kristoff set the baby in Anna's arms gently, and Anna immediately relaxed from the warmth her child gave her. 

"Look at her," Kristoff said softly. "She looks just like you."

Anna smiled and sniffled hard to keep her tears up. There she was, her daughter, as real as anything, and she was going to get to keep her. 

"This was a risky little heist you had going on here," Ophelia said to Hans after restraining him. 

"Yes, indeed." Mattias agreed. "If I am correct, your father warned you that he would disown you and deny having any hand in this if you failed. Looks like you'll be spending a lot of time in Arendelle's prison from now on."

Hans didn't answer, he just glared up at Anna as he was led away. Anna didn't notice, nor did she care. 

"Thank you," Anna said to the generals. "Thank you for all your help."

"Really, we don't know where we'd be without you," Kristoff added. 

Mattias bowed. "It is our duty and honor to serve the royal family." He grabbed Hans and led him away. 

Ophelia smiled and nodded, and followed Mattias after adding, "And our friends."

Elsa was still on the ground. So was Elvanna. The two women looked at each other as they both noticed the action was over. Elvanna looked from Anna and Kristoff holding the baby to the two generals leading a restrained Hans away from the fjord. 

"No!" She screamed as she raised her hands. Elsa raised her hands too, ready to attack her. Elvanna turned her head towards Elsa, assessing her situation. Then Elvanna shook her head, and with a wave of her hand, she had vanished in a gust of smoke. 

Elsa stared at the spot she had just seen Elvanna, now reduced to nothingness, and with no clue as to where she might have gone. It would seem that the Enchantress was more powerful than Elsa thought. 

Elsa turned her gaze to Anna and Kristoff, safe, alive, and with the baby in their arms. It was almost too good to be true. Elsa cautiously approached them, thinking that one wrong step would awaken her from the dream and she would go back to an unhappy reality. But for Elsa and her family, it was real, and Elsa let herself believe it when she laid her hand on her sister's shoulder. 

"Elsa," Anna said barely above a whisper as she looked up at her sister. She hadn't even noticed she was there until she felt her touch. 

"I'm here," Elsa assured her. "No one is going to hurt you anymore." Then she laid her hand on the baby's small, bald head and added, "Any of you."

Kristoff gave Elsa a warm smile and Elsa returned it by nodding reassuringly. Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulders and sighed. 

"Elsa." She said. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ophelia and Mattias came back after disappearing with almost no explanation as to where they went. Did you like their characters? (Especially Ophelia, since she’s an OC) or did you think they were unnecessary?
> 
> Only one more chapter to go. I plan to post the last one on New Years Eve to mark one year since the first chapter was uploaded. So I’m gonna go ahead and say Merry Christmas prematurely. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and a great rest of this (exhausting) year. Love you guys so much😘😘


	15. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this final chapter. I realized we didn’t get a lot of interaction between our snow sisters so this chapter is dedicated to this. Hope I did a good job wrapping everything up.

The day for Queen Anna of Arendelle to announce the name of the new princess came only a few days after they had returned home. It had been super hard to prepare for with all the doctors and midwives coming in and out checking to make sure that the baby and her parents were healthy and not going to suffer any long term physical damage. Elsa had suggested a therapist, but Anna and Kristoff both declined almost immediately. 

Kristoff's arm would be fine, thankfully, after it was thoroughly cared for and bandaged, but the doctor insisted he would have to wear it in a sling for a couple of weeks just to be safe. Anna was fine, physically and mentally. The tonic that Yelena gave Elsa worked exactly as it was supposed to, and all Anna had to do now was keep her blood pressure down until she fully recovers from labor, but that's a problem that any new mother might have. 

The baby, however, couldn't be healthier.

It was a miracle that when the doctors examined every inch of her at Anna and Kristoff's insistence, that everything would be normal. Elsa never left the baby's side as she was being looked at, making sure there was no other supernatural sign that their child wasn't normal. After all was said and done, you would never believe that there was anything different about her. She was just a normal, healthy infant. 

Honeymaren and Ryder visited not long after the royal family had returned, bringing Olaf with them who hugged Anna and Kristoff like his life depended on it. But after a while, Olaf was back to his usual bubbly self. He got along with the baby great too, and from the bright smile and little twinkle in the baby's eyes, you could tell she was very fond of Olaf. With everything else taken care of, now they just had to worry about the ceremony. 

It had been a tradition for many generations to announce the name of the newborn royal at a ceremony a few days after its birth, and Anna didn't want to break tradition because of a minor setback. Her parents had done it with her and Elsa, so it only seemed fitting that Anna did it with her daughter too. 

Anna and Kristoff spent the next few days throwing names in the air, analyzing every inch of the baby to see what suited her. They felt a lot of pressure, more than they should have, to give their child the perfect name. With everything that had been going on, they hadn't even thought about naming the baby until they were safe at home, and then it became the most important thing ever. It was when Elsa stopped by to check in on them and also participate in "name game"—as Anna would like to call it—that they finally found the perfect name. 

And so, when Anna and Kristoff stood on the terrace of the palace with their daughter in Anna's arms, overlooking the people in the courtyard, the kingdom was introduced to the young Princess Iduna.

As soon as the name was thrown on the table, Anna knew it was the one. It was only fitting to name her child after the very person that made it possible for her to be so special. If it weren't for Anna and Elsa's mother and her heroic deed as a child, Elsa would never have been gifted with magic, and the Awakening would never have started. 

Later that day, after the ceremony and the announcement, Elsa lightly tapped on the door to Anna and Kristoff's room and was answered by a small voice beckoning her to come in. 

Elsa entered quietly, not wanting to wake the baby if she was sleeping, but instead, she saw Anna sitting crisscross on the floor at the foot of the bed with little Iduna laying in a bassinet in front of her, Anna shaking a rattle in front of the giggling child. Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled. 

"Hey, Elsa. What's up?" She asked as she set the rattle next to the baby. 

Elsa shrugged as she leaned against the wall with her shoulder. "Just thought I'd check in, y'know. See how everything's going. Has she—?"

Anna shook her head. "She's as normal as any other kid for now. But I know it's in there somewhere. She connected me to you. That has to mean something." 

Anna watched baby Iduna like a hawk, as any mother would, but Anna specifically for any signs of ice powers or magic coming from her. Anna had felt it the day she gave birth. When Anna heard Elsa's voice even though they were miles away from each other. Anna had spent days trying to solve the mystery of how that was possible. It became clear to her when she put all the pieces together of the events that led up to the Awakening. Elvanna knew about the baby before Anna did. Elvanna knew when Elsa ascended to the North Mountain to talk to Gale. Elvanna knew when Kristoff and Anna were escaping into the woods. And Elvanna knew when Elsa had returned. Even without a spy, Elvanna knew all these things, like how Anna knew Elsa was coming for them. Humans with magic were somehow connected, and since Anna didn't have magic, it was her child inside her that connected her to Elsa. Anna's theory was proven when Elsa told her that she could tell when Anna was giving birth just by some instinct she had deep inside her. 

"I'm sure if there's any magic in her, she'll let us know at the right time," Elsa said, then turned her attention in the direction of the snoring she hadn't noticed before. Kristoff was lying on the bed, slightly propped up on the bed frame with his arm still slung across his chest, but in a deep sleep. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle a little. 

Anna joined her gaze and saw Kristoff sleeping and laughed too. "He's been asleep for almost forty-eight hours." She told Elsa. "It's amazing, all that built up adrenaline he had the past few weeks, and now it's all over, and he's exhausted."

Elsa took a few steps more into the room. "You picked a good one." She said, and Anna raised her eyebrow in confusion. 

"Kristoff, he's a good man," Elsa clarified. "And he'll be a great father."

Anna smiled up at her husband. "I never had any doubt," she said. 

Anna frequently thought back on the words she said to Kristoff when they were in that cell; the way she told him it would be better if they never meant each other. Now, Anna honestly couldn't believe she actually said that. She knew that they had to meet each other because Anna wouldn't want anyone else to help her raise a child, and she knew Kristoff felt the same. They were meant to do this together, and no matter the cost, Anna was glad to be in his life. 

"And how are you?" Elsa asked, bringing Anna out of her trance. 

Anna blinked, taking the time for the question to comprehend in her brain. "Oh, me? I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." Anna answered. "It's not the baby....Well, it is, but it's not the crying. The maids help me with stuff like that. In fact, probably not being as much of a mother as I should. It's just....with such a close call I..." She rested her hand on the bassinet and looked down at Iduna, pure joy in her eyes. "I don't want to miss a second."

Elsa nodded in understanding. Anna turned back to her baby and tickled her stomach gently with her her index finger, causing the baby to giggle. Anna laughed in response. Elsa had never seen her sister so happy or so full of contentment. This was what Anna had wanted, and she had finally has it. A family. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Elsa asked her sister. 

Anna tilted her head. "And just leave the baby?"

Elsa shook her head and smiled. "Take her with us."

So Anna lifted Iduna from her bassinet and wrapped her in her baby blanket, then slipped on her shoes and after kissing Kristoff tenderly on the forehead, followed Elsa out of the castle and into the gardens. 

The day was beautiful. It wasn't too hot, but it also wasn't too cold. The sun seeped through the clouds just the right amount and there was a nice wind left over from the last rainstorm the other day. It was the perfect weather for a walk, and also the perfect weather to introduce your newborn to the outdoors. 

"Have you heard any news from General Mattias?" Elsa asked as they strolled down the stone path. 

Anna shook her head. Mattias and Ophelia left Arendelle only a few days after the birth to try and track down Elvanna but no one's heard a word from them since. Anna trusted them and knew they would do everything in their power to find her, but it also worried her, since she knew full well what Elvanna was capable of. 

Elsa put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her, and then she won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"I know, but it's not just that," Anna said as she rocked baby Iduna gently. "Kristoff and I have been talking about....something. It's something that's kinda been bugging us—about our child." Anna swallowed and took a deep breath, then continued. "This baby has a will, and I don't exactly know what she's going to be able to do, but I've never been more sure of anything. I felt her power run through me."

Anna paused and looked down at Iduna. Elsa tilted her head to look into her eyes, and all she saw was worry. 

"And that's scary." Anna continued. "Not because of what she might be able to do, but because there might be a time when she could be going through something that Kristoff and I, we can't understand. I don't want her to be shut away like you were. I don't want her to be afraid of herself. What she has....it isn't something that should be hidden; it needs to be embraced in all its glory. I can't help her do that." She looked up at Elsa, who was staring down at her feet as they walked. "....but you can."

Elsa met her sister's eyes. Elsa had kept her eyes trailed on the ground as Anna ranted, but the words spoken made Elsa stop in her tracks. "What?"

"I don't know what magic she's going to have, but if it's anything like yours, there may be a time when she can't control it," Anna said. "I don't know what that's like, but I do know what that fear did to our family. But Iduna is going to have something that you didn't. She's going to have you. Elsa, you can teach her. You can show her things that we aren't able to, and be there for her when we can't. Elsa, will you help her?"

Elsa opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried but failed to put into words what she was feeling. She had been shut away her whole childhood, only ever seeing her parents maybe a couple of times a week, but what she remembered most was the fear. Her whole life she was constantly afraid of the danger she posed. She would give anything to have someone there who was like her. Someone to show her the way. 

"Of course I'll help her," Elsa responded finally. "I'll do anything I can to make sure she doesn't go down the same path I did."

Anna sighed in relief and smiled at her sister, the held her baby out towards her. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

Elsa nodded with a small grin. Elsa just realized that she'd never gotten the opportunity to hold her niece. For some reason, she was slightly afraid to, but when Anna put the baby in her arms, the warmth from her calmed Elsa instantly. 

"You don't have to hold her as if she's fragile," Anna suggested. "I mean, she is, but you're not going to drop her."

Elsa pulled Iduna a little closer. She was so tiny, so meek. Elsa was afraid that if she even touched her, she would shatter into a million pieces. Elsa cautiously lifted her hand and caressed the baby's small cheek, and Iduna laughed and lifted her hand up to Elsa. 

"She likes you," Anna said, and Elsa nodded and giggled as she tried to fight back joyful tears. 

She let the baby wrap her hand around her finger. Iduna was her niece, but at that moment Elsa realized she loved her like a daughter. As she held the infant, she made a silent promise that she would never let anything bad happen to her again. Anna moved in, wrapping her arms around them and leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder. At that moment it was clear to them that this was their family, and nothing could tear that apart. 

The sisters didn't know what would come next, but for now, they had this, and it was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you thank you thank you guys so much for sticking throughout this very long journey. It is officially New Year's Eve as of the day I'm posting the final chapter. I posted the first chapter on New Year's Day of 2020, and now it's almost 2021. Thank you for all those who stuck with me during this long year, especially with the pandemic among other crazy things that happened this year. I apologize for all the hiatuses between some of the chapters. We all suffer writer's block sometimes. But since the story took place over a long period of time, it sorta seemed fitting it took me a year to finish my story. I have a potential sequel idea, but it depends on if you guys want it. I left some loose ends open for that reason. It will include badass Kristanna, the return of Elvanna, and possibly some Elsamaren, because I don't think I hinted enough to it this time around. So let me know if it's something you guys would be willing to read. Again, thank you guys so much. Love you guys❤️


End file.
